July Lullaby
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: McKenzie Potter went missing on the night of her parent's death and Harry's attempted murder. No one knows if she was taken or killed. That is...until now. Only, her name isn't McKenzie Potter anymore. It's Rosalie Snape.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

 **A/N - I wrote this story and posted it a few year ago. It's got some serious problems, so I took it down and now I'm editing it and reposting it.**

* * *

Voldemort entered the Potter home and killed James first.

Then Lily ran upstairs to Harry's room.

Voldemort blasted open the door and killed her. He then turned on the year old boy in the crib. Voldemort heard a faint crying in the crib next to him.

It was a girl with raven black hair like the boy, but blue eyed.

He picked her up and attempted to kill the boy.

The spell backfired and Voldemort fled the house with the baby girl.

He hurried to Spinner's End to Severus' house. Voldemort thrust the girl into his hands and took off.

Severus smiled as he held the baby girl in his arms.

This was Lily's youngest, McKenzie.

* * *

*5 years later*

Severus was at the park with...well...he had named her Rosalie, but he just called her Rose or Rosie. Severus was pushing Rosalie on the swing set when he received an owl from Dumbledore. He stopped the swing.

"Daddy!" she yelled.

"Come on Rosie, daddy has to go to work", Severus told her, "Aunt Minny is going to watch you".

"But daddy", she whined.

"Would you rather it be Aunt Sybil?" he asked her.

"No! She's a crazy old bat!" she yelled.

He laughed and apparated to Hogwarts.

* * *

Rosalie was looking through the books in McGonagall's office, when she came across a name. "Aunt Minny", Rosalie said, "Who's Harry Potter?"

"Why would you ask about him dear child?" McGonagall asked her.

"I hear daddy talking about him a lot", she said.

McGonagall thought that was the end of the child's questions.

"Who's my mother?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know who your mother is my child", she said, "Now, that's enough questions for today".

* * *

"How can I keep her from danger?" Severus asked Dumbledore, "Voldemort could come back".

"There's still no reason as to why he kept her alive. Harry is protected by his mother's love, but Rosalie is not. Lily made no attempt to save her", Dumbledore said.

"What if he tries to use her as a weapon?" Severus asked.

"You will ask her to go along with it, as you did for me", he said.

"You mean, use my own child as a pawn for the dark lord?" Severus asked.

"Precisely Severus", Dumbledore said.

* * *

*Another 5 years later*

At the age of 10, Rosalie's hair was still black as night and fell around her shoulders and her eyes were still blue.

Some days, Severus felt like James Potter was staring back at him with his blue eyes that Rosalie had inherited from him.

* * *

Severus received a letter saying Cissy was ill. "Um...Rosie! Time to come inside sweetheart!" Severus called. He grabbed her and apparated to the Malfoy Manor. "Lucius", he said, "How is she?"

"Not good", Lucius said, "The healer is checking her right now".

Rosalie was hiding behind Severus staring at the Malfoy's son Draco.

He was holding a stuffed snake with a confused look on his face. "Hiya!" Draco said.

Rosalie squeaked and hid her face from Draco.

"She's never met another boy before, besides the one down the street from our house", Severus told him, "Rosie, this is Draco. It's okay".

She peeked out from behind him and said, "My name's Rosalie".

"I'm Draco", Draco said holding out his hand.

Rosalie took it and they went to Draco's room.

"So that's the little Potter girl?" Lucius asked.

"She's not a Potter. She's _my_ daughter. Her name is Rosalie Lily Snape", Severus told him.

The healer came out and said, "Congratulations Mr. Malfoy. It looks like you're having a baby girl in 7 months".

"Another?" Lucius asked, "But that's impossible".

"Yes Mr. Malfoy", the healer said apparating away.

Severus laughed and said, "Trust me...girls are much harder. I should know. I've raised one for 10 years".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

 **A/N - I know it may seem like I'm rushing a bit, but the really good stuff is in her later years. I also didn't do much editing in the first chapter. This used to be in 1st person with characters that came and then disappeared and I'm really trying to make it better. I'm also messing with a few things from the movie.**

* * *

*1 year later*

Rosalie was finally going to Hogwarts.

"Daddy, aren't you gonna ride the train?" she asked her father.

"I will be, but I'll be in the teacher's compartment. Now run along with Draco", he told her.

She grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him onto the train.

"Slow down Rose", Draco said.

A toad hopped up to her as they were looking for somewhere to sit.

"Oh hello there little guy", she said picking it up.

"Um", a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes said.

"Oh, is this adorable creature yours?" Rosalie asked him.

"I'm Neville Longbottom and that's my toad Trever", he said.

She handed Trever back to him and said, "See ya 'round Neville".

"He's not getting into Slytherin", Draco said.

* * *

We walked up the grand staircase to be sorted.

"So it's true then. What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts", Draco said.

"Draco", Rosalie said dragging him away, but he pulled her along with him.

"Ahhh, Potter. Why are you hanging out with a Weasley?" Draco asked.

"The Weasley's are purebloods Draco", Rosalie reminded him, "Hi I'm..."

Draco grabbed her wrist and said, "Don't touch Rosalie. They're blood traitors".

"But I was just trying to be nice", she said in a weak voice.

McGonagall tapped Draco on the shoulder with a roll of parchment and said, "We're ready for you now".

They entered the Great Hall and students started being sorted.

Neville was sorted into Gryffindor and Draco into Slytherin.

Rosalie wasn't sure what house she wanted to be in.

In the end, she was into Gryffindor.

Many people were shocked, including Severus.

Rosalie fell off the stool and a Gryffindor named Seamus helped her up. She blushed and said, "I'm awfully unbalanced".

"I blow things up", he said, "So you're better off than me".

Rosalie laughed and we both sat down next to Neville. She saw the redhead from before. "Hi, I'm Rosalie Snape, but you can call me Rose or Rosie. I don't mind which", she told them.

"You mean you're actually related to that?" a set of redheaded twins asked.

"Uh...yeah", Rosalie said.

"You know, I heard McKenzie Potter is still missing", another redheaded boy said.

"Who?" a bushy haired girl said.

"My little sister, by like 8 months. She has to be in my year. Rumors say that she was taken by Voldemort and he either killed her or is raising her as his own", a black haired boy, who Rosalie assumed to be Harry Potter, said.

"So are you full, half, or muggleborn?" Seamus asked her.

"Oh, well, I'm not sure", she said, "Daddy would never tell me who my mother was".

"Well, I'm half and half", Seamus said.

"Well, I'm Ron Weasley, these are my twin brothers Fred and George, and then there's Percy", the youngest redhead said.

"Oh and you mustn't be afraid of daddy, he's really nice after awhile", Rosalie told them.

"If you say so…" one of the twins said.

* * *

 **I know it's a shorter chapter, but we're just getting started and I don't want to quote the movie as much as in my other fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

 **A/N - You know how I said that I wasn't to transcript the movie? Well I think I might have to, because this whole fic is a disaster. Those of you who may have read it before I took it down, you know this.**

* * *

Severus looked down at Rosalie and Harry talking and laughing.

They both turned to him and he looked down.

Rosalie could tell he was avoiding her eyes.

Looking at Rosalie, he saw James looking back at him, but in Harry's eyes, he saw his beautiful mother looking back.

Rosalie made tons of friends that night. More than she thought she would, being the daughter of the Potions professor.

However, things were only going to worse from here.

The girls in her dorm wouldn't come near her, excluding Hermione.

Rosalie could hear them whispering about her as she fell asleep.

* * *

*Next morning*

Rosalie along with her new group of friends, headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. She tried waving and smiling at Draco, but he ignored her.

"Something wrong, Rosie?" one of the twins, she couldn't remember which, asked her.

She shook her head and sniffled.

"It's okay. First day's always hard", the other one said, "Maybe you'll have some wicked classes to take your mind off it".

Rosalie smiled and looked at her timetable. She smiled when she saw she had her father first thing. She finished up her breakfast and made her way down to the dungeons. She thought about sitting by Draco, but changed her mind and sat down with the Gryffindor's. Her father came into the classroom obviously mad about something.

He started addressing the class and talking like Rosalie had never heard him do before.

Was he always going to be like this?

* * *

Next, she had Transfiguration.

Harry and Ron came to class late and McGonagall was anything but happy.

They took their seats next to Rosalie.

"They got lost", Draco and his friends snickered.

Rosalie turned to them and glared. She turned back to Harry and Ron. "I'll make you guys a map", she told them.

"Thanks", Harry said.

"No problem. I know this castle like the back of my hand", Rosalie said.

"Miss Snape, is there anything you'd like to share with the class?" McGonagall asked.

"No ma'am", Rosalie said and focused on her class work. When she returned to her dorm, she found a note in the hood of the cloak.

 _I know I've been a jerk, but that's what everyone expects me to be. I'm sorry. Forgive me, please? ~ D_

Rosalie sighed. She could never be angry with Draco for long.

* * *

Then, Rosalie had a break in her schedule. Instead of being in the Great Hall, she chose to spend it outside in the courtyard. She had her eyes closed when something blocked the sunlight. She opened her eyes and saw Draco standing there. "Hey Dray", she said.

Draco sat down. "Mail came", he said.

Rosalie closed her eyes again. "So? I never get anything", she told him.

"My mother sent you something", he said.

Her eyes snapped open. "Is it what I think it is?" she asked him.

"Maybe…" he teased her.

She opened the box and found sweets. Rosalie put one in her mouth and moaned. She checked the time. "What have you got next?" she asked him.

"Flying lessons", he said.

Rosalie scoffed. "Like you even need them", she said.

* * *

In flying class, Neville lost control of the broom he was riding.

"Neville!" Rosalie shrieked running over to him.

"I knew you were put in Gryffindor for a reason", Madame Hooch said.

Rosalie smiled as they walked off towards the hospital wing.

Draco decided to show off.

"Give it here Draco", I said.

"No little Rosalie. I think I'll keep it", he said.

"Maybe then you'll remember how to use your brain", I said.

Draco hopped on his broom and took off into the sky.

"Harry, no way!" Hermione said.

"She's right. Didn't you hear what Hooch said?" Rosalie asked him.

Harry didn't listen to either of them and took off after Draco.

"What an idiot", Hermione said.

"They both are", Rosalie said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

 **A/N - I like some parts of this chapter and some of it I hate, but I've deemed it good enough to post.**

* * *

Harry approached Rosalie later and said, "Could you explain to me what Quidditch is?"

"Why?" she asked him.

"Because apparently I'm the new seeker", he said.

"You are?!" Rosalie exclaimed. She hugged Harry and said, "That's amazing! Except, I'm not the one you want to ask. I've never played in my life. Your captain will explain everything".

* * *

Charms class was one of Rosalie's favorites.

It was one of those classes that she simply understood.

She levitated her feather on the first try, but of course Hermione got all the attention.

Sometimes Rosalie couldn't stand that girl.

As her, Ron, Harry, Seamus, and Dean were all walking to another class; Ron was making fun of Hermione. "She's a nightmare, honestly! No wonder she hasn't got any friends", Ron said.

Hermione brushed past Ron, crying.

"I think she heard you", Harry said.

"Nice going, Weasley", Rosalie sneered. She took off after Hermione and followed her into the girl's bathroom. "Hermione?" Rosalie asked.

"Go away", she cried.

Rosalie opened one of the bathroom stall doors and saw her. Rosalie sat down beside her. "Boys are jerks", she told her, "Take me for example. Draco and I were best friends growing up and now that I'm a Gryffindor, he barely talks to me. He won't even sit with me in class".

"Can you go?" Hermione asked her.

Rosalie stood up and brushed her skirt off.

No one could blame her for trying.

As she was coming out of the girl's bathroom, someone yelled her name.

"Rose!" Draco yelled.

Rosalie turned and said, "What?"

"I have a little sister!" he said coming up to her.

Rosalie grabbed Draco and hugged him. "That's great. What's her name?" she asked him.

"Ashley Elizabeth Malfoy", he told her.

"I can't wait to meet her. Maybe I can come over during Christmas break", she said.

"Maybe. I've got to go, before someone sees me. Happy Halloween, Rosalie", he said.

"Happy Halloween, Draco", she said.

* * *

That night, Rosalie ate dinner by herself at the front of the Gryffindor table.

Dinner was pleasant until Quirrel came running into the Great Hall yelling about a troll somehow getting into the castle.

Everyone started panicking and rushing for the front door.

Rosalie looked around for her father. As she followed her fellow Gryffindors, someone grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away from the group. She turned to the person. "Draco? What the hell?" she asked him.

"Take your tie off", he told her.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Just do it", he said rolling his eyes.

She took off her tie and stuffed in into her robe pocket.

Draco took her hand and started leading her down to the dungeons.

In a few minutes, she found herself standing in the Slytherin common room. "Do you know how much trouble I could get in if someone finds me here?" she asked him.

"Your father is the head of Slytherin house", Draco told her.

"The things you get me into", she said. She sat down on the couch as she looked around. She felt more at home here.

Draco joined her on the couch and she snuggled up to his side.

They sat in a comfortable silence, until her father came rushing in.

"Rosalie? What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I got separated from the others and Draco found me", she lied. She prayed her father would take the bait.

"Be that as it may, this is not your common room. You can stay in my quarters for tonight", her father said.

She got up and followed her father out of the common room.

* * *

That Saturday was the Quidditch match.

Of course, Snape tried to intimidate Harry.

"Watch out for Flint. The one with the bad teeth. He plays dirty", Rosalie told Harry before the game.

"How would you know?" he asked.

"Harry, I've practically lived here since I was born. I used to watch the Slytherin team and learned a lot of their plays", I told him slyly.

"Sometimes I wonder why you're in Gryffindor", he said smirking.

Rosalie sat on the Gryffindor side, but a little part inside of her was cheering for Slytherin (since it was her father and Draco's house).

The first part of the game went well, until Harry's broom went out of control.

Hermione suggested someone was cursing Harry's broomstick.

Rosalie tried to calm Hermione down, but she wouldn't listen and left.

Harry was knocked off his broom and nearly got sick, but in reality he had just caught the snitch in his mouth.

When they all made it back to the common room, Rosalie was the first to hug Harry.

"Congratulations Harry", she said.

While everyone was celebrating, Rosalie was approached by Oliver Wood.

"Hey, you're Snape's daughter", he said.

"And you're the Quidditch captain", she said, "That was a pretty nasty fall you had during the game".

"Yeah, but I was walking within an hour", he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to steal her", Harry said.

"Harry, what is it?" Rosalie asked him.

"What are you thinking? He's 13 and you're 11!" he said.

"Merlin, Harry! I was just talking to him! You are not my brother!" Rosalie yelled walking off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

 **A/N - I like this chapter much more than the last one. And a little FYI: Draco and Rosalie refer to each other's parents as Aunt/Uncle, only because they're so close to them. It's also because Rosalie and Draco aren't romantically involved in any way...yet. Since they're so young, it seems appropriate. It will change once they get older.**

* * *

The Christmas holidays had finally come, which meant Rosalie could hang out with Draco and not have to worry about anyone seeing them together.

"How are you going to get your stuff down the stairs?" Harry asked her.

They'd recently made up after their little fight.

"Step on the bottom stair", she told him.

Harry did and the stairs turned into a ramp.

Her luggage slid down to the bottom by Harry and Ron's feet.

"How did you know that would work?" Ron asked.

"Daughter of a teacher, remember?" she said. She slid down and landed by Harry and Ron.

The two helped her up and she made her way down to the Great Hall, where she met her father. "Are you sure you can't come see me off?" she asked him.

"Draco will look after you", he said.

Draco walked up with his luggage.

"I'll walk you two to the carriages", Severus said. He led the two first years out to the carriages. "Be a good girl. If you're not, I'll know", he said. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Please say you'll try to spend Christmas with me?" she asked him.

"I will try", he reassured her, "Draco, take care of her".

The blonde nodded before getting into the carriage. He turned and helped Rosalie up into the carriage, before her father shut the door.

Rosalie stared out the window as the carriage starting moving.

"Cheer up Rose", Draco told her, "You know Uncle Severus will try his hardest".

She smiled at him and said, "I know".

* * *

When they arrived at the train station, Rosalie clung to Draco's sleeve.

He led her through the train station.

Rosalie smiled when she saw two blondes dressed in black. "Uncle Lucius! Aunt Cissy!" she yelled hugging them.

Lucius, who was never one for public affection, hugged the little girl back.

It was impossible to not love her.

"Where's Ashley?" Draco asked his mother.

"She's at home with her nurse", Narcissa told him, "She's too young".

Draco nodded and grabbed his father's hand.

Rosalie did the same with Narcissa.

In a second, they were standing in the Malfoy Manor.

"Rosie, you'll be staying in the same room you always do, across from Draco", Narcissa told her.

The two children made their way to their rooms.

Draco entered his room and flopped down onto his bed, while Rosalie started unpacking her trunk.

She organized everything, so everything had its own place.

* * *

As Christmas got closer, Rosalie got more and more nervous. "What if he doesn't come?" Rosalie asked Draco.

"Rose, I swear I will kill you if you don't shut up", Draco groaned. Draco had done everything to calm his friend, but eventually gave up.

Rosalie was sitting on his bed with him biting her nails, while Draco lay with his arm over his eyes. Rosalie eventually calmed down and laid down next to Draco.

When Narcissa came in later, she found them lying on their sides with Draco's arm around Rosalie's waist.

She went back into the study. "She's asleep", Narcissa told her husband.

"Good. As much as I love that child…" Lucius said.

"I know, poor Draco looked like he was about to kill her", Narcissa said.

"I still think we should give them a little push", Lucius said.

Narcissa gasped, "Lucius, they are 11!"

"You know it's going to happen. Those two are inseparable", Lucius said.

"Just let it happen naturally", Narcissa said. She patted her husband on the shoulder, before leaving to check on Ashley.

* * *

Rosalie awoke on Christmas Day and bolted out of bed. She ran down the stairs, but didn't see anyone. Rosalie's heart dropped.

Maybe he wasn't coming after all…

"What are you doing out of bed?" a voice asked.

"Daddy!" Rosalie yelled. She pounced on her father, hugging them.

"You didn't think I'd honestly miss spending Christmas with you?" he asked her.

"I thought…" Rosalie said.

Severus was suddenly attacked by another small body running into him.

"See! I told you he'd come Rose!" Draco said.

Severus stroked his godson's fair hair lovingly. "Why don't you two look under the tree", he told them.

The two ran into the living room as Severus laughed.

"Thank goodness you're here", Lucius said, "Your daughter was about to drive us all insane".

Out of all of Rosalie's presents, she loved Draco's the most.

It was a simple silver locket with a small picture of both of them in it.

She hugged Draco's neck and said, "I love it".

The adults didn't miss the way Draco's cheeks turned pink.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

 **A/N - This is sorta when Rosalie comes over to the Dark Side for the time being.**

* * *

The train ride back to Hogwarts was uneventful.

Draco and Rosalie barely talked, because both of them knew what would happen when they returned.

Draco would go back to being a jerk and Rosalie would go back to her Gryffindor friends. "I could walk you to your dorm if you want", Draco said when they returned to Hogwarts.

"That's sweet of you, Dray, but I don't think the Gryffindor's _or_ the Slytherin's would like that", she told leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later", she said and made her way up to the common room. When she got there, she saw Ron and Harry sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. "What kind of mischief did you two get up to?" she asked them.

"None", Harry said.

"Right…" she said, "Well, I'm going to go unpack. I'll see you two later".

* * *

Over the next few weeks, life returned to normal, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione started avoiding Rosalie.

Every time she asked them what was wrong, they told her nothing.

Rosalie had no one. She was sitting back the lake one day when she was approached by a small blonde girl with odd earrings.

"Hello, you're the Potions master's daughter aren't you?" she asked her. She spoke with a voice that was light and airy.

"Yeah", Rosalie said.

"I'm Luna Lovegood", the girl said.

"Rosalie Snape", Rosalie said.

"I know", Luna said.

"What would daddy think if you were hanging out with Loony Lovegood?" Draco sneered.

Rosalie stood up and said, "Go away, Malfoy!"

"What's the matter, Rose? Potter, Granger, and Weasley get tired of being your friend?" Draco teased.

Rosalie's eyes filled with tears. She ripped off the locket and threw it at Draco before storming off. She found the girl's bathroom and collapsed in tears. When she returned to Gryffindor tower later, the Golden Trio noticed her tear-stained cheeks and red eyes.

"I don't think we should ignore her anymore", Harry said.

"Her father is trying to steal the stone. What if she's helping him?" Ron asked.

"Come on, guys. It's just Rose", Harry said.

As Rosalie was making her way to her dorm, she ran into Oliver Wood.

"What's wrong, lass? Have you been crying?" he asked.

"It's nothing. Dr…Malfoy was just being a jerk", she told him.

"Pretty girls like you shouldn't cry", Oliver told her.

Rosalie sniffled and managed to smile. "Thanks", she said.

"Anytime, lass", he said and moved out of her way.

* * *

Rosalie was on her to the Great Hall for dinner one day, when Draco grabbed her and pulled her behind a tapestry. "What the hell, Draco?" she snapped.

"Thanks to your _friends_ ", he said, "I have detention".

"Detention? How did you get detention? Uncle Lucius is going to be furious!" Rosalie said.

Draco sighed and put his face in his hands. "I know", he said, "I was trying to get them in trouble for being out after hours".

"Well that was stupid", she told him.

"Do you think I don't know that?!" Draco snapped.

Rosalie placed her hand over his mouth. "Not so loud", she whispered.

Draco took Rosalie's hand in his and she felt something cold.

She opened her hand and saw the locket.

"I'm sorry, Rosie", he told her, "I fixed it with a simple charm".

Rosalie slipped it over her. "Thank you", she said hugging Draco, "I need to go". She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later, Draco", she told him.

"Okay", Draco said and watched her leave.

It seemed like no matter what he did, Rosalie ended up getting hurt.

* * *

A few days later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione approached Rosalie.

"Whatever it is you guys want to say, I don't want to hear it", Rosalie said, "Obviously you guys don't want to be my friends anymore and I'm fine with that".

"But it's not that…" Harry said.

"Then what exactly is it?" Rosalie snapped.

"…we can't tell you", Harry said.

"You know what? I don't care!" Rosalie snapped, "I don't want to be friends with you guys anymore!"

She stormed out of the library and made her way down to the Great Hall. She walked right up to where Draco and his friends were sitting and slammed her books down.

"Hey! Gryffindork! Piss off!" Goyle said.

"Leave her alone", Draco snapped.

Rosalie turned to Draco and smiled.

The rift between Harry and Rosalie was just beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

 **A/N - On to second year!**

* * *

Severus had left Rosalie with the Malfoy's yet again, saying he had work to do before school started.

They were in Draco's room when Dobby popped into the room.

"Mistress Snape and Master Malfoy are needed downstairs", the house elf said.

"For?" Draco asked.

"Dobby does not know, Master Malfoy", Dobby said.

"Come on Dray, it's probably to go school shopping", Rosalie said, "Thank you Dobby".

Dobby smiled at her and then popped away.

"Why are you so nice to him? He's a servant", Draco said.

"Because it's not his fault he is", Rosalie said getting up.

"Sometimes I hate your Gryffindor personality", he said.

"Just because you're a Slytherin doesn't mean you have to be a jerk all the time", she told him.

* * *

They arrived in Diagon Alley and Lucius made his way to Knockturn Alley.

The two watched as Lucius walked off.

"Come on, Draco", Rosalie said.

Knockturn Alley always gave her a bad feeling.

They first made their way to Flourish and Blotts to pick up their books.

Gilderoy Lockhart was there promoting his new book.

"Are you going to swoon like all the rest of the girls?" Draco asked her.

Rosalie scoffed, "Please. There's only one person who can make me swoon".

"Who?" Draco asked.

Who could possibly make Rosalie swoon?

"I'm not telling you", she said playfully shoving him.

"Don't tell me it's Wood", she said.

"Wood? No!" Rosalie said.

"Then who is it?" Draco asked her.

"I told you I'm not telling you", Rosalie said.

"You know I'll find out, right?" Draco asked.

"Have fun", Rosalie teased him. She picked up another book and noticed that Draco was staring at her. "Draco? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked him.

Draco stepped closer to her and brushed some hair behind her ear.

Their moment was ruined by the sound of Harry's name.

Rosalie walked over to the railing and looked down.

 _Why does Potter have to ruin everything?_ Draco thought. Draco stormed down the steps, Rosalie following. "I bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" Draco spat, "Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page".

"Leave him alone", Ginny said advancing on Draco.

It took all the self control in Rosalie's body not to step in front of Draco.

"Oh look, Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend", Draco teased.

Lucius entered the bookshop and the fangs of his snake cane dug into Draco's shoulder. Lucius pushed Draco aside saying, "Now, now, Draco, play nicely".

Rosalie stepped closer to Draco and slipped her hand in his.

Draco laced his fingers with hers under his cloak.

"Mr. Potter", Lucius said, "Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last". Lucius found it hard to believe that Rosalie was Harry's sister.

The only thing they had in common was hair color; James' hair color.

Harry and Lucius shook hands.

Lucius pulled Harry forward and brushed his bangs back with his cane, exposing his scar.

"Your scar is legend. As, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you", Lucius said. He spoke the words almost lovingly. As if he was marveling at what the Dark Lord had done.

It made a cold chill go down Rosalie's spine.

"Voldemort killed my parents", Harry said softly, not wanting to cause a panic.

Lucius released Harry and stepped back from him.

"He was nothing more than a murderer", Harry continued.

"You must be very brave to mention his name", Lucius said, "Or very foolish".

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself", Hermione said.

"And you must be Miss Granger", Lucius said looking to Draco and Rosalie for confirmation.

The two only nodded.

"Yes, Draco and Rosalie have told me all about you. And your parents", Lucius said, "Muggle aren't they?"

Rosalie looked away in shame. She felt bad for outing her former friend, but Lucius could be very persuasive.

Lucius turned to the rest of the group. "Let me see. Red hair, vacant expressions…tatty, secondhand book. You must be the Weasley's", Lucius said.

Mr. Weasley walked up and said, "Children, it's mad in here. Let's go outside".

"Well, well, well, Weasley senior", Lucius said.

"Lucius", Arthur greeted.

"Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur, all those extra raids?" Lucius asked him, "I do hope they're paying you overtime, but judging by the state of this, I'd say not. What's the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy", Arthur said.

"Clearly", Lucius said, "Associating with muggles". He dropped Ginny's book back into her bucket, along with a second book.

No one noticed but Rosalie, but she said nothing.

"And I thought your family could sink no lower. I'll see you at work", Lucius said turning to leave.

Draco walked up to Harry and said, "See you at school. Come along Rosalie".

Rosalie followed Draco and his father out of the bookshop, where she leaned up against the cool bricks.

The tension in there had been dizzying.

"Draco! Rosalie!" Lucius barked.

"Come on", Draco said softly.

Rosalie nodded and the two hurried after Lucius.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

 **A/N - I am so glad you guys love this story! Feel free to leave a review and tell me some things you'd like to see in this fic. I think I know how I'm going to end it, but I'm not sure.**

* * *

For Rosalie's 2nd year, Snape arranged for Rosalie to be moved into the Slytherin dorms, despite officially belonging to Gryffindor.

She was still on good terms with most of the Gryffindors, excluding Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Most of the Slytherin's had been accepting of her, but she suspected it was because she was friends with Draco.

Rosalie was surprised her father was able to convince Dumbledore of this idea. Rosalie sat at the Slytherin table, where three Slytherin's introduced themselves.

One was a girl with black hair and a pug face named Pansy Parkinson, who obviously had a huge crush on Draco.

Another was a boy with chocolate skin and eyes to match, named Blaise Zabini. He seemed fairly close to Draco. Rosalie would even go as far to say they were best friends.

The last one was a boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes named Theodore Nott. He didn't seem to be in Draco's little circle, but was on good terms with him.

As dinner went on, Rosalie noticed that Hermione was sitting alone. She wondered where Harry and Ron were, but didn't voice her concerns.

* * *

The next day, one of their first classes was Herbology.

Rosalie didn't hate the subject, but it certainly didn't interest her.

Today, they were learning how to repot mandrakes.

"Who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake root?" Sprout asked.

Hermione's hand shot up into the air. "Mandrake, or Mandragora is used to return those who have been Petrified to their original state", she answered.

"That's straight out the textbook", Rosalie whispered to Draco, who smirked.

"It's also quite dangerous. The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it", Hermione added.

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor", Sprout said.

Draco and Rosalie rolled their eyes.

"As our Mandrakes are still only seedlings their cries won't kill you yet. But they could knock you out for several hours, which is why I have given you earmuffs for auditory protection", Sprout told them, "So could you please put them on, right away? Quickly. Flaps tight down, and watch me closely".

Rosalie picked up her earmuffs, but Draco took them from her hands.

"Brush your hair back", he told her.

Rosalie brushed her hair behind her ears and Draco placed the earmuffs on her head. "Thanks", Rosalie said, her cheeks turning a light pink.

"You grasp you Mandrake firmly. You pull it sharply out of the pot…" Sprout continued.

The cry from the Mandrake was the most horrible thing Rosalie had ever heard.

"Got it? And now you dunk it down into the other pot and pour a little sprinkling of soil to keep him warm", Sprout said.

As the Mandrake's shrieking got louder, Neville dropped to the ground.

Rosalie gasped quietly and wondered if he was alright.

"Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs", Sprout said.

"No ma'am. He's just fainted", Seamus said.

"Yes, well, just leave him there", Sprout told him, "Right, on we go. Plenty of pots to go around. Grasp your Mandrake and pull it up".

They all did as she said.

Rosalie held the Mandrake as far away from her as possible. Rosalie practically threw hers into another pot as Draco laughed at her. "Shut-up Dray", she snapped.

* * *

After a couple more classes, they had a break for study hall.

Rosalie made her way to the courtyard for some peace and quiet.

"Where are you going?" Pansy asked her.

"The courtyard. It's such a nice day", Rosalie told her. "No wonder she's a Gryffindor", Rosalie heard Pansy say. Rosalie brushed it off and continued to the courtyard.

Draco joined her a few minutes later, laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked him.

"Weasley got a howler", Draco told her.

"A howler? What on earth did he do?" she asked.

"Stole a car. Whatever that is", Draco said, "His mother is threatening to pull him out of Hogwarts".

 _Poor Ron_ , Rosalie thought.

* * *

Then came Defense Against the Dark Arts.

It was the one class Rosalie didn't really have to try in.

She was just good at it.

Gilderoy Lockhart came out of his office and said, "Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Me".

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award. But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at him", Lockhart said smiling.

"Still not swooning?" Draco asked her.

"Still not swooning", she told him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

 **A/N - This chapter is just about 100 words shy of being 1,000. I'm going to try to get my chapters a bit longer. Continue to review and tell me what you'd like to see.**

* * *

"Now, be warned. It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind", Lockhart said tapping a cage with his wand.

The cage rattled and Rosalie subconsciously grabbed onto Draco's hand.

"You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them", Lockhart said pulling the cloth off the cage.

"Rose?" Draco asked.

Rosalie let go of his hand. "Sorry", she whispered as Draco flexed his fingers.

"Cornish pixies?" Seamus asked.

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies", Lockhart said as Seamus started laughing, "Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnegan, but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them". Lockhart opened the cage and the pixies started zooming about the room, attacking the students.

Rosalie screamed and ducked under the desk, while the rest of the Slytherin's ran for the door.

"Rose!" Draco yelled, "Come on!"

Rosalie scrambled to her feet and ran for the door.

* * *

Rosalie was in the common room one day, when Blaise walked up to her. "Hey Blaise", Rosalie said.

"Pansy and I were wondering if you were going to go watch the Slytherin quidditch team practice?" he asked.

"I hadn't planned on it, why?" she asked him.

"Didn't you hear Draco made seeker?" Blaise asked.

She shook her head and frowned.

Why didn't Draco tell her?

"Did you want to come watch?" he asked.

"Sure", she said. She packed her stuff into her bag and followed the two Slytherin's out of the common room.

As they reached the courtyard, the Gryffindor team was walking up.

"I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new seeker", Wood read from the scroll, "You've got a new seeker? Who?"

Draco stepped forward.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, not believing his eyes.

"That's right. And that's not all that's new this year", Draco said.

Rosalie's eyes widened. She stepped closer and ran her fingertips across the new broomstick.

Draco smirked, happy to have impressed Rosalie.

"Those are Nimbus 2001's. How did you get those?" Ron asked.

"A gift from Draco's father", Flint said.

"You see, Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford the best", Draco sneered.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in. They got in on pure talent", Hermione said.

Rosalie rounded on Hermione. " _You_ don't know what you're talking about, _Granger_ ", Rosalie said crossing her arms over her chest.

Draco stepped up behind Rosalie and said, "No one asked _your_ opinion, you filthy little Mudblood".

There were many gasps among the group, including Rosalie.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy", Ron said pulling his wand out.

Rosalie's wand was up against Ron's throat in a second. "Don't even think about it", she growled, "Lower. Your. Wand".

Ron lowered his wand.

"Come on guys", Wood said leading his team away.

"That was brilliant!" Blaise said coming over to her.

"Yeah, did you see the look on Weasley's face?" Pansy laughed.

They followed the Slytherin quidditch team to the quidditch pitch.

* * *

After practice, Draco approached her outside the locker room. "Thanks for earlier", he said.

"Anytime", Rosalie said, blushing slightly.

"I've been trying to think of a way to thank you", he said.

"And?" Rosalie asked him, "Come up with anything?"

He took her hand and led her onto the pitch. He mounted his broom and hovered a couple feet off the ground. "Get on", he told her.

"G-get on?" Rosalie stuttered.

"Scared?" he teased her.

"No!" Rosalie said, blushing in frustration. Rosalie climbed on behind him.

"Hold onto me", he told her.

Rosalie wrapped her arms around Draco's stomach and he shot up into the air. Rosalie screamed as Draco laughed.

He came to a stop, hovering in the air above the pitch. "Rosie, look", he told her.

She turned her head and saw the sun setting. She pressed her cheek into Draco's back. "It's beautiful", she told him.

Draco brought them back down to the ground and they headed off to dinner.

"Where've you two been?" Pansy asked.

"None of your business, Parkinson", Draco snapped.

The girl squeaked and went back to eating.

On a certain level, Rosalie felt bad for the girl.

* * *

As they were leaving the Great Hall, they came to a stop.

Rosalie gasped when she saw the words written on the wall.

Something didn't seem right.

Draco, who could sense Rosalie's fear, rubbed her back in an effort to comfort her.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in the corridor next to the wall with a petrified Mrs. Norris.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware. You'll be next Mudbloods", Draco said.

Mr. Filch came upon the scene and threatened to kill Harry.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Lockhart walked up.

"Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately", Dumbledore said.

"Rosalie, come on", Draco told her.

Mrs. Norris could have been any of them.

Rosalie wouldn't budge.

"Un…Professor Snape?" Draco asked. He motioned to Rosalie.

"Rosie, go with Draco", her father said.

Rosalie nodded and left.

"What got into you back there?" Draco asked her.

"Something doesn't feel right, Dray", she told him.

"You're not a muggle-born, so you're safe", Draco said.

That night, Draco told her everything his father had told him.

* * *

 **I'm quite pleased at how this fic is turning out. Much better than the first time. I also don't how much further into Chamber of Secrets this fic will go. We'll just have to see.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

 **A/N - The longest chapter so far! 3 pages in Word! I hope you like it.**

* * *

The next day they had Transfiguration.

"Could I have your attention, please?" McGonagall asked, "Right. Now, today, we will be transforming animals in water goblets. Like so". McGonagall performed the spell and the bird on her desk transformed into a beautiful crystal water goblet. "Now it's your turn. Who would like to go first?" McGonagall asked, "Ah, Mr. Weasley. One, two, three, _Vera Verto_ ".

Ron performed the spell, but because of his wand, his rat turned into a furry goblet with a tail. Everyone laughed at him.

"That wand needs replacing, Mr. Weasley", McGonagall told him.

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger", McGonagall said.

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets", she said.

McGonagall hesitated before answering. "Very well. You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Now, three of the founders coexisted quite harmoniously. One did not", McGonagall said.

"Three guesses who", Ron remarked.

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, purebloods", McGonagall explained.

Rosalie looked down at her desk. She didn't even know if she was a pureblood or not. Her father wouldn't tell her who her mother was.

"Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. Now according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle known as the Chamber of Secrets. Though, shortly before departing, he sealed it…until that time when his own true Heir returned to the school. The Heir alone would be able to open the Chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic", McGonagall explained.

"Muggle-borns", Hermione said.

Draco had told her that the last time the Chamber had been opened, a muggle-born died.

Rosalie didn't care for Hermione, but she didn't want her to die.

"Naturally, the school has been searched many times. No such chamber has been found", McGonagall told them.

"Professor? What does legend tell us lies within the Chamber?" Hermione asked.

"The Chamber is said to be home to something that only the Heir of Slytherin can control. It is said to be the home of a monster", McGonagall said.

Ron looked back at Draco, who smirked.

* * *

"Did you see Weasel-bee's face?" Draco laughed, "Probably thinks I'm the Heir of Slytherin or something".

"Well you don't care for muggle-borns", Rosalie said.

"Are you taking his side?" Draco snapped.

"That's not what I said, Draco!" Rosalie yelled.

The Slytherin's rolled their eyes.

Draco and Rosalie always fought and usually had to be broken up by Blaise and Pansy or Professor Snape.

"I'm just saying that maybe if you didn't act the way you do, Harry, Ron, and Hermione wouldn't hate you as much!" Rosalie snapped.

"What is the meaning of this?" Flitwick asked coming out of his classroom.

"Nothing professor", Rosalie said storming off. She made her way to the courtyard and found a quiet corner. She wrapped her arms around herself and started crying. "Rosalie?" she heard. She looked up and saw Neville. "Oh, hey Neville", she said wiping at her cheeks.

He handed her a tissue.

"Thanks", she said wiping her eyes.

"Malfoy upset you, didn't he?" Neville asked her.

Rosalie just nodded.

"Maybe you should have lunch with us…the Gryffindors", he said. He helped her up and they made their way to the Great Hall.

* * *

That Saturday was the first quidditch game against Gryffindor.

"Rosalie, are you going to the game?" Blaise asked her.

She shook her head.

"Come on. I know you're angry at Draco, but I'm sure it would mean the world to him if you went", Blaise told her.

"I really don't feel like it, Blaise", she told him.

"Okay", he said, "I hope you feel better".

Rosalie was left alone in the common room with her thoughts.

When Draco returned, he was covered in bruises.

"Draco?" Rosalie asked worriedly, "What the bloody hell happened to you?"

"I fell off my broom. Father is disappointed", he said.

Rosalie wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"We would've won if it wasn't for the bludger", Draco told her.

"Bludger?" she asked him.

"Some bludger was following Potter while we were chasing the snitch and I lost control of my broom", Draco said.

"Well, there's always the next one", Rosalie told him.

"But on the plus side, Lockhart vanished Potter's bones in his arm", Draco said.

"Vanished his bones? That's horrible!" Rosalie said.

"Why do you care about Potter?" Draco asked her.

"I don't!" Rosalie said, "I've just heard regrowing bones is painful".

* * *

Draco and Rosalie were still walking on thin ice around each other when Snape and Lockhart started the dueling club.

"Gather round. Gather round. Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me? In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this Dueling Club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions. For full details, see my published works", Lockhart said. He pulled off his cloak and threw it into the crowd.

Alicia Spinnet from Gryffindor caught it and the girls around her gasped.

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape", Lockhart said.

Rosalie's heart sped up.

Draco slipped his arms around Rosalie's waist, in an effort to calm her.

"He has sportingly agreed to help with a short demonstration", Lockhart said.

"Relax Rose. He'll be fine", Draco told her.

"I don't any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him. Never fear", Lockhart said.

The two drew their wands and walked towards each other.

They bowed to each other and walked towards their respective ends of the stage.

"One. Two. Three!" Lockhart said.

" _Expelliarmus_!" Snape said and Lockhart went flying.

Rosalie laughed.

"See, Rose?" Draco said.

"An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious what you were about to do", Lockhart said, "If I had wanted to stop you, it would have been only too easy".

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, professor", Snape said.

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape. Let's have a volunteer pair. Potter, Weasley, how about you?" Lockhart asked.

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest of spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my house? Malfoy, perhaps?" Snape said.

Rosalie's heart stopped. She clutched onto Draco.

"I'll be fine", he told her and climbed up on the stage.

"I suggest you try to impress her", Severus said quietly to his godson.

Draco and Harry walked up to each other, bowed, and then returned to their ends of the table.

"I've got a bad feeling about this", Rosalie said.

"On the count of thee, cast your charms to disarm your opponent. Only to disarm. We don't want any accidents here. One. Two", Lockhart said.

" _Everte Statum_!" Draco yelled.

Harry flipped backward into the air and then landed by Lockhart's feet.

Rosalie and Pansy clapped quietly as Draco smirked.

Harry got back up and yelled, " _Rictusempra_!"

Draco was blasted backward and landed at Snape's feet. Draco looked up at his godfather.

Snape grabbed Draco by his collar and pulled him up.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart reminded them.

" _Serpensortia_!" Draco yelled and a snake flew out of his wand.

The snake slithered up to Harry.

Draco looked up at his godfather, waiting to be praised, but Snape brushed past him.

"Don't move, Potter. I'll get of it for you", Snape told him.

"Allow me, Professor Snape", Lockhart said.

" _Alarte Ascendare_!"

The snake flew up into the air and landed back on the stage.

Harry walked towards it and started speaking Parseltongue.

Everyone, including Snape himself, was shocked.

" _Vipera Evanesca_ ", Snape chanted and the snake burned up.

Everyone made their way back to their common rooms.

"So Potter's a Parselmouth?" Draco said, "Now everyone is going to think he's the Heir of Slytherin!"

"Who knows, maybe he'll get expelled!" Pansy said.

While the two laughed, Rosalie couldn't help but think that something didn't feel right.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

 **A/N - I'm not sure how much farther I'll go into second year.**

* * *

Over the next few days, everyone avoided Harry.

Even some of the Gryffindors.

Harry couldn't be the Heir of Slytherin and Draco wasn't attacking the other students.

Which left one question…who was it?

* * *

"What do you mean we have to stay here for the Christmas holiday?" Rosalie whined.

"Because the Headmaster needs all the teachers here in case another student is attacked or killed", Severus told her.

"Can't I stay with the Malfoy's then?" she asked him.

"Lucius and Narcissa will be busy, so Draco is staying here", Severus said.

Rosalie pouted and said, "Okay".

"All three of us will spend Christmas morning together, I promise", he said, "Now run along to dinner".

"Can I come see you afterward?" she asked him.

"Of course you can. You can help me brew some potions for next term", he told her.

Rosalie made her way to the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Cheer up Rosie", Draco said.

"Sometimes I hate being the daughter of a teacher", she told him.

"Eat something. You'll feel better after you do", Draco said.

"Yes, dad", she teased him.

"I'll see you back in the common room", Draco said.

Rosalie ate her dinner and then made her way back to the dungeons. She entered her father's classroom. Her father gave her a list of potions and she started working right away. She worked until around 9 and that's when she started yawning.

"That's enough, Rosalie. Go get some sleep", her father said.

"No. Have to finish this", she said adding another ingredient.

"I'll finish it for you. Now go", he told her.

Rosalie gathered her things and started making her way back to the Slytherin common room. She stopped when she saw Harry and Ron running towards her.

"Uh oh", Ron said.

"Harry? Ron? What are you doing down here?" she asked them. She looked down and noticed they were wearing Slytherin robes.

"Please let us explain", Harry said.

"You have two minutes before I go and get my father", Rosalie said.

They explained everything to her.

"You thought it was Draco?" she asked him.

"Well he hates Muggle-borns", Harry said.

"Do you honestly think that I would be friends with Draco if he _was_ the Heir of Slytherin?" Rosalie asked them.

"Well you two seem pretty close", Harry told her.

"I thought you two knew me better than that", she said, "You guys were the ones who stopped talking to me in the first place".

"Because we thought your father was trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone", Harry said.

"The what?" Rosalie asked.

"So, you'd never heard of it…" Ron said, "We didn't know if we could trust you".

"Why? Because my best friend and father belong to Slytherin? Might I remind you that I was sorted into Gryffindor!" Rosalie snapped.

"We're really sorry Rosalie", Harry said.

"Perhaps we could be friends again?" she asked them.

"We'd like that", Ron said, "It'll be nice to not have to dance around you all the time".

"Ron! We still have to tell Hermione what we found out!" Harry said, "We'll see you later, Rosalie. Oh and don't tell Draco".

"I won't", Rosalie reassured them.

* * *

Once Hermione had gotten out of the hospital wing, Rosalie apologized and the two girls were friends once again.

Rosalie had started eating with the Gryffindor's again, much to Draco's dismay.

"It was Hagrid. Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets 50 years ago", Harry said as the four walked across the courtyard.

"It can't be Hagrid. It just can't be", Hermione said.

"Hermione's right, Harry. Hagrid is such a nice person", Rosalie said, "He loves taking care of people and animals. Surely a person like that wouldn't go around attacking muggle-borns".

"We don't even know this Tom Riddle. He sounds like a dirty, rotten snitch to me", Ron said.

The name Tom Riddle clicked somewhere in Rosalie's mind, but she couldn't place where she had heard it.

"The monster had killed somebody, Ron. What would any of us done?" Harry asked him.

"Look, Hagrid's our friend. Why don't we go and ask him about it?" Hermione suggested.

"That would be a cheerful visit. 'Hello Hagrid. Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?'" Ron said.

"Mad and hairy? You wouldn't be talking about me, now, would you?" Hagrid asked coming up behind them.

"No", the Golden Trio said quickly.

"Ah, Rosalie, your father was looking for you. Said something about helping with some potions", Hagrid said.

"I'll see you guys later", she said. As she made her way to the dungeons, she racked her brain for the name Tom Riddle and where she could have heard it. She was so distracted that she didn't see the door in front of her.

* * *

 _Rosalie could hear whispers. She quietly crept down the stairs and towards the kitchen._

 _"The Dark Lord needs you Severus", she heard Lucius Malfoy say._

 _"I don't serve him anymore Lucius. You know that", her father said._

 _"What if he is the one thing that can keep your daughter safe through all this?" Lucius asked._

 _"The only thing that can keep her safe is me. Not Tom Riddle or Albus Dumbledore", Severus said._

 _Both Severus and Lucius heard a squeak come from outside the door._

 _"Rosalie! Go back to bed!" Severus called._

* * *

"Snape's going to kill me!" Rosalie heard a voice moan.

She opened her eyes and saw a Hufflepuff student.

"I'm so sorry!" he said.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going", Rosalie told him, "Don't worry. I'm not going to tell my father".

"Oh good", the boy sighed, "I'm Cedric Diggory".

"Rosalie", she said.

"Are you sure I don't need to take you to the hospital wing?" he asked her.

"No. I'll be fine", she told him. She rubbed her head and continued on her to the dungeons.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

 **A/N - I rather hate this chapter, except for most of the last paragraph, but I was unsure how to wrap up second year. I'm so excited to start third year because I can focus more on the romantic relationship between Draco and Rosalie. And for those of you interested, I have another Harry Potter fic going called, "Once Upon a Stormy October Night". It's a Harry/OC.**

* * *

That Saturday, Rosalie was in her father's classroom when McGonagall entered.

"Severus, could I borrow your daughter?" she asked.

"Of course Minerva", Severus said.

Rosalie hopped down from her stool and followed her out of the classroom. "Harry? Ron? What's going on?" she asked them.

"Don't know. McGonagall cancelled the Quidditch match", he said.

McGonagall led them down to the hospital wing. "I warn you. This could be a wee bit of a shock", McGonagall said.

The three saw Hermione lying on a bed, petrified.

"Hermione!" Ron gasped.

"She was found near the library, along with this", McGonagall said holding up a mirror, "Does it mean anything to you three?"

They all shook their heads.

"Now, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, you will make your way to Gryffindor tower. Miss Snape, you may return to the dungeons", McGonagall said.

When Rosalie returned the Slytherin common room, all the Slytherin students were there, along with her father. Rosalie sat down next to Draco and Blaise and asked, "What's going on?"

"Because of recent events, these new rules will be put into effect immediately: all students will return to their house common rooms by 6:00 every evening. All students will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No exceptions", her father read.

Rosalie hoped Harry and Ron found out who the Heir of Slytherin was and soon.

* * *

Rosalie didn't see the Golden Trio again until the day of the last feast.

Hermione was returned to normal and up and walking.

Rosalie hugged her friend.

"Welcome back, Hermione", Ron said.

"It's good to be back", Hermione told him, "Congratulations. I can't believe you solved it!"

Before they sat down, Rosalie turned to Harry and asked him, "So who was the Heir of Slytherin?"

"Turns out it was Voldemort. His real name is Tom Riddle", Harry told her.

McGonagall tapped on her glass and said, "Could I have your attention please?"

Dumbledore stood up and said, "Before we begin the feast let us have a round of applause for Professor Sprout, Madam Pomfrey, whose Mandrake juice has been so successfully administered to all who had been Petrified".

Everyone clapped.

"Also, in light of recent events, as a school treat, all exams have been cancelled", Dumbledore said.

"Thank god", Ron said, while Harry and Rosalie laughed.

Hagrid entered the Great Hall and said, "Sorry I'm late. The owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused. Some ruddy bird called Errol".

Ron's eyes went wide and groaned.

The feast went well and Rosalie went up to her dorm to pack. While packing, she thought about what Harry had said and the memory she had seen.

Suddenly, everything snapped into place.

Rosalie dropped everything and stormed out of the dorm.

"Rose? What's wrong?" Draco asked her.

She pushed him aside and made her way to her father's office. She walked in without knocking.

"Rosalie, what's wrong?" her father asked her.

"You're one of them aren't you?" she asked him.

Severus sighed. "Rosalie…" he said.

"Don't lie to me", she told him, "Please just tell me the truth".

"How did you find out?" he asked.

"The day I was coming to see you, I was walking when a memory popped into my mind", she told him, "You and Uncle Lucius were talking about the Dark Lord and Dumbledore".

"How can you remember that?" he asked her, "You were four".

"I don't know. This is the first time it's happened", Rosalie said.

"Yes. I am one of them", he said.

"But how can you be a part of them? Of what they stand for?" she asked.

"I was young and foolish when I joined. Once you join, you can never get out", he told her.

"And Lucius?" she asked him.

"Is one too", Severus said.

"What does this mean?" Rosalie asked.

"There's a war coming, Rosie", he said, "And soon the time will come when you have to pick a side".

The only question was, when the time came, which side would she choose?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

 **A/N - I can tell I'm going to enjoy writing Draco and Rosalie's romance, because I really like where this is going. What about you guys?**

* * *

Rosalie boarded the train and immediately started looking for Draco. She entered the compartment and saw down across from him.

Draco had grown up quite a bit during the summer. "I thought you would be sitting with Potter", Draco said.

"Well I had to give you something", she told him. She reached into her bag and pulled out a dagger with a dragon carved into the handle. "Daddy and I went to China for a week and I saw this. It made me think of you", she said.

Draco took the dagger from her.

"Consider it a late birthday present", she told him.

"Thanks Rose", Draco said. His blue eyes held hers until the door opened.

"There you two are! Been searching for you", Blaise said sitting down.

"Hey Draco", Pansy said sitting down to next him.

Rosalie suppressed a laugh.

It was obvious Pansy's feelings had intensified and Draco was oblivious.

"How was your summer?" Pansy asked Draco.

"Fine", Draco said, looking at Rosalie for help.

"How about you?" Blaise asked her.

"Good", Rosalie said, "Went to China for a week on business with my father".

"That sounds like fun. Mum got married", Blaise said.

"Again? That's what? Number 5?" Pansy asked him.

* * *

Halfway through the ride, the train stopped and the light went out.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know", Draco said.

Pansy was burrowed into his side.

The window frosted over and it got really cold.

A cloaked figure appeared at the door and Rosalie felt a sense of fear wash over her. She heard a woman screaming before everything went black.

Draco dropped to his knees next to Rosalie.

The Dementor left the compartment and soon the lights came back on.

Draco took off his coat and wrapped it around Rosalie. "Someone go get Professor Snape. Now!" Draco barked.

Blaise ran out of the compartment.

"Draco?" Rosalie whimpered.

"I've got you Rosie", he told her.

Professor Snape and another professor came running into the compartment.

Remus stopped in his tracks when he saw her.

Draco picked Rosalie up and set her on the seat, but she wouldn't let go of his hand.

Rosalie opened her eyes and her vision was fuzzy.

"Rosalie? Can you sit up?" her father asked her.

Draco helped Rosalie to sit up.

The professor handed her a small piece of chocolate. "Eat it. It'll make you feel better", he told her.

"Thanks", she said and started nibbling on it.

"Is that thing going to come back?" Pansy asked.

"The Dementors are gone", Severus told her.

"Someone screamed", Rosalie said.

"No one screamed, Rosalie", Draco told her.

"I heard a woman screaming", she insisted.

"Professor Snape, can I have a word with you?" the professor asked.

Severus nodded and left Draco to comfort Rosalie.

The two went to an empty compartment.

"She's been alive all this time", Remus said.

"Yes", Severus said.

"And you didn't think to inform the Ministry?" Remus asked.

"Because they obviously couldn't keep Lily safe. I wasn't going to trust them with Rosalie", Severus told him.

"McKenzie", Remus said.

"Her name is Rosalie", Severus told him.

"I'm her godfather", Remus said.

"And she's _my_ daughter", Severus said.

"You haven't told her, have you?" Remus asked him.

"It hasn't come up", Severus answered.

"When are you going to tell her?" Remus asked.

"When the time is right", Severus told him.

* * *

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Rosalie was still shaken and her face was pale.

"You'll feel better once you eat", Blaise told her.

Rosalie simply nodded.

They sat down at the Slytherin table.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts", Dumbledore said, "Now, I'd like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin who's kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, professor".

Everyone clapped, including Draco, who was grateful to him for helping Rosalie.

"Second, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher has decided to retire in order to spend more times with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid", Dumbledore said.

Rosalie clapped, because she rather liked Hagrid.

"Finally, on a more disquieting note at the request of the Ministry of Magic Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban until such a time as Sirius Black is captured", Dumbledore said.

Rosalie leaned in towards Draco and Draco wrapped his arm around her.

Blaise gently rubbed his friend's back in an effort to soothe her.

"The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you", Dumbledore told them, "It is not in nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkness of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light".

The food appeared on the table shortly after.

"Eat something", Blaise told Rosalie.

"I'm not hungry", she said and got up.

Draco got up and went after her.

"Trouble in paradise?" Ron asked.

"Rosalie passed out too", Harry told him.

"I wonder why", Hermione said.

Draco grabbed Rosalie's arm and she spun around. Draco was expecting to get slapped, not for Rosalie to clutch onto his robes and start crying.

"I was so scared", Rosalie sobbed.

"You gave me quite a fright too", Draco told her, "C'mon".

"No!" Rosalie said, her nails digging into the fabric, "Don't make me go back".

"Rose, you've got to eat something", Draco said.

"I just want to go to sleep", she told him.

Draco sighed and scooped her up and carried her to the Slytherin common room. He set her down, but didn't let go of him. "Rose", Draco said.

"Can I stay with you? I don't want to be alone", Rosalie told him.

Draco led her to his dorm. He dug through his trunk and pulled out his quidditch hoodie.

Rosalie took it from him and went into the bathroom to change. She came out and walked over to Draco's bed. She crawled under the covers.

Draco changed into a pair of green sleep pants and crawled in behind her.

Rosalie took Draco's arm and placed it around her waist.

He could feel her shaking and heard the soft sobs escaping her lips. Draco pulled her closer to him and said, "Nothing will hurt you while I'm here. I promise".

Rosalie eventually settled down and fell asleep.

Draco closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

No one said anything when they entered the dorm room.


	14. Need your help! Poll up now

Okay guys, here's something I'm struggling with. Should Rosalie go Dark Side and then switch? OR does Rosalie join Harry's side and go up against her father/Voldemort? Because I kinda don't want to break Rosalie and Draco up, but I'm feeling like it's going to become increasingly imperative that I do and then bring them back together. So...I'm going to put a poll up and have you guys vote. Whichever thing gets the most votes, I will go with that.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

 **A/N- Thank you to all who voted and reviewed with their opinions. Looks like Rosalie will be joining the good side, but I promise to bring my lovers back together.**

* * *

The next day, no one said anything as Rosalie exited the boy's dorms to go back to her own.

She suspected it was because her father was head of Slytherin house and they didn't want detention for pissing Snape off.

Or Rosalie for that matter.

* * *

The very first class they had was Divination.

Rosalie sat a table with Draco.

"Welcome, my children. In this room, you shall explore the noble art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess the Sight", Trelawney said standing up. She walked into a small table and everyone laughed. "Hello. I am Professor Trelawney. Together we shall cast ourselves into the future! This term, we'll focus on Tasseomancy, the art of reading tea leaves. So please, take the cup of the person sitting opposite you", Trelawney told them.

Rosalie took Draco's cup and looked at it. She saw the betrayal of someone close to him.

Draco noticed her frowning down at the cup. "What's wrong? What does it say?" he asked her.

"It's nothing", she told him.

"Can you help me? I have no clue what I'm doing", Draco told her.

Trelawney suddenly appeared and took the cup from him. "There is love in your future, my dear", Trelawney said.

Rosalie blushed and looked away from her.

Trelawney glanced at Draco's cup before moving on. She came to the Golden Trio's table and said, "Your aura is pulsing, dear. Are you in the beyond? I think you are!"

"Sure", Ron said.

"Look at the cup. Tell me what you see", Trelawney told him.

"Yeah. Harry's got sort of a wonky cross. That's trials and suffering. And that there could be the sun and that's happiness. So, you're gonna suffer, but you're gonna be happy about it", Ron said.

"Give me the cup", Trelawney said.

As soon as she looked at the cup, she cried out and let go of it.

"Oh, my dear boy. You have the Grim", Trelawney said.

"The Grin? What's the Grin?" Seamus asked.

"Not the Grin, you idiot. The Grim. Taking form of a giant spectral dog. It's among the darkest omens in our world. It's an omen…of death", a Gryffindor student read.

Before class was over, Trelawney pulled Rosalie aside and said, "Have the visions started, my dear?"

"Excuse me?" Rosalie asked her.

"Have you started having visions?" Trelawney asked again.

She brushed past Trelawney and stormed out the classroom.

Draco and Blaise had been waiting for her to come out.

"What did she want?" Blaise asked her.

"It's was nothing", Rosalie said quickly.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Draco asked.

"I'M FINE!" she yelled and stormed down the corridor.

* * *

Rosalie was still in a bad mood when she arrived at Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures.

"That's it. Come on, now. Come closer. Less talking, if you don't mind. I got a real treat for you today. A great lesson. So follow me", he said.

As they walked down towards the lake, Pansy came up to her.

"What is up with you today? Draco sat you nearly bit him and Blaise's head off", she said.

"I…just didn't sleep well last night", Rosalie told her, which wasn't a complete lie. She'd had visions and nightmares all night and hardly slept.

"Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey", Pansy told her.

They came upon a clearing.

"Right, you lot. Less chattering. Form a group over there", Hagrid said pointing, "And open your books to page 49".

"Exactly how do we do that?" Draco snapped.

"Just stroke the spine, of course. Goodness me", Hagrid said.

Rosalie set her book down on a rock and ran her fingers down the spine.

The action conjured up visions of thin, pale fingers running down her spine, goosebumps forming in their wake.

Rosalie stumbled and was caught by Draco.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I'm fine", she breathed.

Draco let go of her and joined Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Theodore Nott.

Blaise stayed by her side, in case it happened again. "Did you eat anything this morning?" Blaise asked her.

"I'm fine", she told him again.

"I think they're funny", Hermione said.

"Oh yeah. Terribly funny. Really witty. God, this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until my father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes", Draco said.

"Shut-up, Malfoy", Harry said advancing on Draco.

Draco walked up to Harry and shouted, "Dementor! Dementor!"

At the word, Rosalie's spine went rigid and she heard the sounds of a woman screaming and a baby crying. The next thing she knew, someone was calling her name. She opened her eyes and saw Draco and Blaise standing over her.

The two helped her sit up.

Another wave of dizziness washed over her.

"Rose, did you eat something this morning?" Draco asked her.

She gently shook her head no.

Draco pulled out an apple from his bag and handed it her, while Blaise gave her his water bottle.

After a few minutes, Rosalie said, "I'm fine now. Really".

They helped her stand up and she took her spot back in the group of students.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid asked, "Say hello to Buckbeak".

Rosalie moved closer to get a better look.

"Hagrid, exactly what is that?" Ron asked.

"That, Ron, is a hippogriff. First thing you wanna know is that they're very proud creatures. Very easily offended. You do not want to insult a hippogriff. It may just be the last you ever do", Hagrid told them, "Now, who'd like to come and say hello?"

Everyone backed up, leaving Harry.

"Well done, Harry. Well done", Hagrid said.

Harry looked back at his classmates.

"Come on now", Hagrid told him.

Ron pushed him forward.

"Now, you have to let him make the first move. It's only polite. So step up. Give him a nice bow. Then you wait and see if he bows back. If he does, you can go and touch him. If not…well, we'll get to that later", Hagrid said.

Rosalie watched in fascination as Harry bowed to Buckbeak and was eventually able to touch him.

"I think he may let you ride him now", Hagrid said. He set a protesting Harry on Buckbeak's back and smacked him on the behind.

Buckbeak reared up and took off.

"Wow", Rosalie breathed.

Hagrid whistled and they landed. Hagrid helped Harry down and said something to him.

"Oh, please", Draco scoffed.

"Draco, don't", Rosalie said, but he brushed her off.

"You're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute!" Draco said, sauntering up to the hippogriff.

Buckbeak reared up and scratched Draco on the arm.

"Draco!" Rosalie yelled, but Blaise held her back.

"Hagrid! He has to be taken to the hospital wing!" Hermione yelled.

"I'm the teacher. I'll do it", Hagrid said. Hagrid picked Draco up and carried him away.

"C'mon. We should go", Blaise told her.

"No, you go on", she said. She pulled away from him and approached Buckbeak.

"Rosalie! Don't!" Harry said.

She walked towards the hippogriff, never breaking eye contact.

Buckbeak came closer to her and nudged her hand with his beak.

She stepped closer to him and stroked the feathers on his neck.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked her.

"He wasn't going to attack me. I could feel it", she told him.

* * *

After class, Rosalie went to the hospital wing to visit Draco.

He was lying on one of the beds, with his arm in a sling.

She approached Draco's bed.

"Why didn't you come straight after?" he asked her.

"Because you were being a drama queen", Rosalie snapped.

"Of course you would take Potter's side", Draco said.

"You provoked Buckbeak! You heard what Hagrid said!" Rosalie said, her tone rising.

"Maybe you do belong with those no-good Gryffindors", Draco muttered.

Rosalie fought back tears. She turned from Draco and stormed out of the hospital wing.

* * *

 **What do you think should be Rosalie's greatest fear? I've got an idea, but I want to know what you guys think!**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

 **A/N - I know it's been forever, but life got in the way. I'm going to try to make updates more often as we go into the holiday season.**

* * *

Draco and Rosalie once again weren't on speaking terms, so she resumed sitting with the Gryffindors.

"Does it hurt terribly Draco?" Rosalie heard Pansy ask Draco.

Rosalie scrunched up her face and mimicked the girl causing Harry and Ron to laugh.

"It comes and it goes. Still, I consider myself lucky. Madam Pomfrey said another minute or two and I could've lost my arm. Couldn't possibly do any homework for weeks", Draco said.

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Listen to that idiot", Ron said, "He's really laying it on thick, isn't he?"

"I'll say. He's always been dramatic though…" Rosalie told him.

Harry reached over and placed his hand on Rosalie's. "At least Hagrid didn't get fired", Harry said, pulling his hand away.

"I hear Draco's father's furious. We haven't heard the end of this", Hermione said.

"Of course Draco would go running to Lucius", Rosalie muttered.

"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" Seamus said running into the Great Hall.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Sirius Black!" Seamus told him, throwing the Daily Prophet down onto the table.

"Dufftown? That's not far from here", Hermione said.

"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?" Neville asked, frightened.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and went back to doing her homework.

* * *

Her next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

A class that Rosalie was rather good in, besides Potions.

Towards the front of the classroom stood a wardrobe that was shaking.

"Intriguing, isn't it?" Professor Lupin asked, "Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?"

"That's a boggart, that is", Dean said.

"Very good, Mr. Thomas", Lupin praised, "Now, can anybody tell me what a boggart looks like?"

"No one knows", Hermione said, appearing out of thin air.

"When did she get here?" Ron asked.

"Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a person fears the most", Hermione continued, "That's what makes them so…"

"So terrifying, yes", Lupin said, "Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart. Let's practice it now. Without wands, please. After me. _Riddikulus!_ "

The class repeated the spell.

"Very good. A little louder and clearer", Lupin said.

The class repeated the spell again.

"This class is ridiculous", Rosalie heard Draco mutter.

"Well, so much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a boggart is laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Let me explain. Neville, would you join me, please?" Lupin asked.

Neville walked forward, apprehensive.

"Neville, what frightens you most of all?" Lupin asked him.

Neville muttered an answer.

"Sorry?" Lupin said.

"Professor Snape", Neville said louder.

The whole class laughed, including Rosalie.

After prepping Neville, Professor Lupin opened the wardrobe and Rosalie's father stalked out.

" _Riddikulus_!" Neville shouted and Snape's robes transformed into the most hideous clothes Rosalie had ever seen.

The class started laughing.

"Everyone, form a line!" Lupin told them.

They went down the line until it came down to Rosalie.

Pavarti's Jack-in-the-box transformed into a cloaked figure and Draco.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" the cloaked figure yelled and Draco dropped to the ground dead.

Rosalie was frozen with fear. Her hands covered her mouth and tears filled her eyes. She turned and ran from the classroom. She could hear the real Draco calling her name, but she kept running.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

 **A/N - I'm still going back and forth with what I should do in the end of this story. Lots people want Rosalie to go to Dark Side to be with Draco, but then some want her to side Harry, and some want her to be a double agent like her father. I just don't know, but luckily Rosalie and I still have some time to figure out.**

* * *

A week later, Draco was walking to class. He passed Dumbledore's office, when the Headmaster stopped him.

"Mr. Malfoy, I was wondering if I could talk to you", Dumbledore said.

"I was on my way to class…" Draco said, hoping to get out of it.

"I will let Professor Binns know that I kept you", Dumbledore said.

Draco sighed and entered his office.

"Please have a seat, Mr. Malfoy", Dumbledore said and Draco did.

"I understand that you and Miss Snape had an argument during class", Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, so?" Draco snapped.

"It would be very wise to make up with Miss Snape. You will find each other leaning on each other very often in the near future", Dumbledore told him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked him.

"You will find out soon enough", Dumbledore said.

* * *

Draco approached Rosalie later, who was eating lunch with Neville and Ginny.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ginny snapped.

"I need to talk to Rosalie", Draco said.

"It's fine, guys", she told them, "What did you want, Draco?"

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" he asked her.

Rosalie blushed and said, "I actually already made plans to go with Neville".

"Oh…" Draco said.

"But maybe you could ask Pansy. I'm sure she'd love to go with you", Rosalie said.

"Yeah. I'll go ask Pansy", he said walking off.

"Are you two still not talking?" Neville asked her.

"I don't know", Rosalie said, "He said I was a no good Gryffindor".

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. I mean…Buckbeak _did_ attack him", Neville said.

"He _provoked_ Buckbeak", Rosalie said.

The three heard someone clear their throat.

Rosalie turned and saw Blaise. "Blaise!" Rosalie said. She jumped up and hugged him.

"I was wondering if you'd go to Hogsmeade with me", he said.

"I'd love to Blaise, but I just turned Draco down, because I was planning on going with Neville", Rosalie told him.

"Are you two still fighting?" Blaise asked.

"Not really, but I don't want anything to do with him until he apologizes to me for calling me a no good Gryffindor", Rosalie said.

"Maybe I could talk to him", Blaise said.

"I doubt that would help, but you can try", Rosalie said.

* * *

"I'm so glad you asked me to Hogsmeade, Draco!" Pansy said clutching onto Draco's arm.

This had to be punishment for insulting Rosalie.

As they were heading to the carriages, Draco heard Rosalie's giggle. Draco turned to the sound and saw the Weasley twins making Rosalie laugh.

"Come on Drakie", Pansy said.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade, Draco managed to get away from Pansy and met Blaise in the quidditch store.

"Did Rosalie say why she wouldn't talk to me?" Draco asked him.

"She said and I quote 'I don't want anything to do with him until he apologizes to me for calling me a no good Gryffindor'", Blaise told him.

"She said that?" Draco asked softly.

"Mate, just man up and say you're sorry", Blaise said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Harry was talking with Professor Lupin. "Before I fainted…I heard something. A woman screaming", Harry told him.

"Dementors force us to relive our worst memories", Lupin said, "Our pain becomes their power".

Mcken…Rosalie had said the same thing that night on the train, so it came as no surprise to Lupin that Harry would have the same reaction.

"I think it was my mother the night she was murdered", Harry said.

"The first time I saw you, Harry, I recognized you immediately. Not by your scar, by your eyes. They're your mother, Lily's", Lupin told him. He'd recognized Rosalie right away too.

She had the eyes of her father, James.

"Oh yes. I knew her. Your mother was there for me at a time when no one else was. Not only was she a singularly gifted witch. She was also an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in others even, and most especially, when that person could not see it in themselves", Lupin explained, "And your father, James, on the other hand; he had a certain, shall we say, talent for trouble. A talent, rumor has it, he passed on to you. You're more like them than you know, Harry". _You both are_ , Lupin thought. "In time, you'll come to see just how much", Lupin told him.

But while Harry took after his father, Lupin could tell Rosalie took after their mother. He had seen the way she was with the Malfoy boy.

She brought out the goodness in him and she loved her Gryffindor friends just as she loved her Slytherin friends.

"Professor, do you know anything about my sister?" Harry asked him. Harry's question shocked Lupin.

"She was the sweetest little girl I had ever met", Lupin told him.

"What happened to her?" Harry asked.

"No one knows", Lupin lied. Lupin wondered how much longer Snape would keep the secret from Rosalie.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

 **A/N - I am on a roll today, wouldn't you agree? I'm gonna try to have a couple more chapters up today. I'm trying to make up for my long absence.**

* * *

Rosalie returned with the Gryffindors to Hogwarts. She was headed back down to the Dungeons when Draco and Blaise came up beside her.

"Did you hear?" Blaise asked her.

"Hear what?" Rosalie asked.

"Gryffindor Tower was attacked", Draco said.

Rosalie stopped walking. "What?! Is everything alright? Is anyone hurt?" Rosalie asked worriedly.

"Everyone's fine Rose", Blaise told her, "They're just a bit frightened is all".

"What are you three doing in the corridor? You're supposed to be going back to your dormitories!" her father said walking up.

"Sorry Professor", Draco and Blaise said.

"Rosalie, stay a moment", her father said.

"You two go on. I'll catch up", Rosalie told them.

Draco and Blaise walked off.

"How was your first trip to Hogsmeade?" her father asked.

"It was fun. We went to Honeydukes and The Three Broomsticks", she told him.

"And you went with the Gryffindors?" he asked.

"Well…yes", Rosalie said.

"Why didn't you go with Draco?" he asked her.

Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Because we're not speaking. I only put up with him because he's in all my classes. He called me a no good Gryffindor and he hasn't apologized yet".

"I'm sure he will with time. Now run along", he said and walked off.

As she resumed her walk down to the Dungeons, she saw a black dog. "Hey there", she said and knelt down, "Come here. I won't hurt you".

The black dog walked up to her and sat in front of her as she scratched its head and ears.

"How did you get into the castle?" she asked it, "No matter. You'd better run along before one of the professor's sees you". She stood up and continued her walk to the dorms.

* * *

A few days later in DADA, Rosalie's father came storming in.

He shut all the windows to the room and pulled down the projector screen. "Turn to page 394", he said.

Rosalie pulled out her book and flipped it open to the page. She unconsciously leaned over and flipped to the page in Draco's textbook. She froze when she realized what she had done.

"Thanks", Draco told her.

Rosalie blushed and said, "No problem". She yanked her hand back and cursed herself in her head.

Blaise just looked on in amusement.

"Excuse me, sir. Where's Professor Lupin?" Harry asked.

"That's not really your concern, is it, Potter?" Snape asked, "Suffice it to say your professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Turn to page 394".

Rosalie knew that her father was probably dancing for joy inside.

He'd always wanted to teach this class and now he was getting a chance to. He turned on the projector.

"Werewolves?" Ron read out of his textbook.

"But sir, we just learned about red caps and hinkypunks. We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks", Hermione said.

"Quiet. Now, which one of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?" Snape asked.

Hermione's hand went up.

Draco elbowed Rosalie.

"What?" she whispered.

"Raise your hand. I know you know the answer", he said.

"I'm his daughter", Rosalie told him, "He can't be seen to be playing favorites".

"But wouldn't you love to outsmart Granger?" Draco asked her.

"Pay attention Draco", Rosalie said as Hermione started to give the answer.

"What do you want me to do?" Draco asked, "You can't not speak to me forever Rosie".

"Mr. Malfoy, is there a problem?" Snape asked.

"No, sir", Draco said.

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn Miss Granger. Are you incapable of restraining yourself or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all? Five points from Gryffindor. As an antidote to your ignorance, and on my desk by Monday morning two rolls of parchment on the werewolf, with emphasis on recognizing it", Snape said as the class groaned.

"But sir, its quidditch tomorrow", Harry said.

"Then I suggest you take extra care, Mr. Potter. Loss of limb will not excuse you", Snape said. Snape made his way back to the projector as he begun lecturing.

As Rosalie was taking notes, Draco slid a piece of paper over to her.

 _I'm sorry. Come back to Slytherin?_

Rosalie looked over at him and nodded.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

 **A/N - I can already tell that this fic is going to be a long one, but I think I'll only have a couple more chapters that take place during 3rd year.  
**

* * *

The whole of Slytherin was happy that Draco and Rosalie were finally back on speaking terms and getting along again.

Without Rosalie, Draco just wasn't his normal self.

There were no more fights between them and many of the Slytherins could see the way Draco looked at Rosalie.

The days went on and soon it was time for the last Hogsmeade trip before the Christmas holidays.

* * *

Rosalie snuck into the boys' dorms early one morning and jumped on Draco.

All the breath was knocked out of his body as he woke up.

"Rose? What the bloody hell are you doing in here?" he asked her.

"It's Hogsmeade weekend!" she said excitedly.

"Your point?" he asked.

"And it's snowing!" she squealed.

"Go back to bed, Rosie", Draco told her, rolling over.

Rosalie found herself on her side facing Draco. She moved closer to him and snuggled up to his body heat.

Draco covered her up as he wrapped one arm around her. "Go to sleep", he murmured.

Rosalie hummed in response. Rosalie found she liked the feeling of Draco's arm around her as she lay beside him.

It felt right.

* * *

The next time she woke up, she found her head on Draco's chest.

"Morning", Draco said.

She tilted her head up and saw Draco looking down at her.

His blue eyes were slightly clouded with sleep and something else.

Unconsciously, Rosalie's eyes fell to his lips.

"Morning you two", Blaise said entering the dorm.

Rosalie and Draco jumped apart from each other, Draco sliding off the bed. Rosalie leaned over the side and found him rubbing his head.

He glared at Blaise.

"Sorry, mate", he said sheepishly.

* * *

An hour later, the trio was off to Hogsmeade.

They all went to Honeydukes first and Draco bought Rosalie anything she wanted.

"Sucking up?" Blaise teased him.

"Shut-up Blaise", Draco snapped.

"You two run along. I've got to go pick up some Christmas presents", she told them.

"What are you getting me?" Draco asked her.

She playfully shoved him and said, "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. Now go!"

Draco leaned in and placed a kiss on Rosalie's cheek before leaving with Blaise.

Rosalie watched them go before stepping into the quidditch store. As she searched through the store for something for Draco, she thought about her relationship with him. This morning she had wanted nothing more than to kiss him. She shook her head and focused on finding a present for Draco. Her father had broken the news that he needed to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays and had advised that she stay behind too.

Narcissa and Lucius would be out of the country, so Draco was staying behind too.

"I think I love her", Draco told Blaise as they sat in the Three Broomsticks.

Blaise nearly choked on his butterbeer.

"I mean, I've always loved her as a friend, but lately…something has been different", Draco explained.

"When are you going to tell her?" Blaise asked him.

"I have no idea, but soon", Draco told him.

* * *

On Christmas morning, Draco found a present from Rosalie. He ripped it open and saw new seeker gloves and broom polish.

Rosalie came down from her dorm.

Draco looked up and noticed the tears in her eyes. "Rose? What's wrong?" he asked her. He looked down and saw the necklace he had purchased for her around her neck.

It was a lion and a snake entwined around a red heart.

The next thing Draco knew, Rosalie was kissing him.

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy", she told him.

Draco wasted no time in connecting their lips again.

"Well it's about time", Blaise said, but the two didn't hear him. Blaise pulled the two apart. "If you two are going to continue, I suggest getting a room", Blaise said.

As soon as Blaise stepped back, Rosalie and Draco were kissing again.

Blaise sighed. "You two are lucky Pansy isn't here", Blaise said.

Rosalie broke away from Draco and gasped. "You arsehole!" she yelled at Draco. She slapped him.

"BLOODY HELL WOMAN! What did I do?" Draco asked her, holding his burning cheek.

"You're still dating Pansy!" Rosalie snapped.

"Excuse me, but you were the one who kissed me!" Draco informed her.

"Ah, there you guys are", Blaise said, "Thought I lost you there for a second".

If Draco and Rosalie weren't on good terms, then they were fighting.

"When Pansy comes back, I'll break up with her", Draco told Rosalie.

"Think you two can keep your hands off each other for that long?" Blaise asked them.

"Shut-up Blaise!" the two yelled in unison.

* * *

 **This will be the last chapter for today.**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

 **A/N - Welcome to the last chapter of 3rd year. The next chapter will begin before the Wizarding World Cup. I'm super excited for 4th year. Lots of good Draco/Rosalie moments.**

* * *

The Christmas holidays passed and much to Rosalie's dismay, Draco hadn't broken up with Pansy like he said he would.

Rosalie had gone back to only speaking to Draco during classes.

"You can't not talk to him forever, Rose", Blaise told her.

"But he told me he loved me, Blaise!" Rosalie snapped.

"Draco's an idiot", Blaise said, "I would never treat you that way".

"Please tell me you're not in love with me", Rosalie whined.

Blaise chuckled and said, "I'm not in love with you Rosalie Snape. I'm just saying that if I was, I wouldn't treat you like Draco is".

"I imagine he's only doing it to please Lucius", Rosalie said.

"But you're Snape's daughter. Lucius couldn't wish for a better match!" Blaise told her.

"I don't even know if I _am_ pureblooded. My father won't tell me who my mother is", she said, "Why do you think I was so worried last year?"

"Draco will come to his senses", Blaise promised her.

"I hope you're right", Rosalie said.

Blaise hoped so too.

Draco had no idea how close he was to losing Rosalie.

* * *

Rosalie and Draco sat in Divination together.

Every time Draco tried to talk to her, Rosalie glared at him.

"Broaden your minds. You must look beyond", Trelawney droned on, "The art of crystal gazing is in the clearing of the Inner Eye. Only then can you see. Try again".

"I'd much rather be reading tea leaves again", Rosalie told Draco who gave her a shy smile.

One he only reserved for her.

Trelawney stepped over to Harry and Ron's table. She said something that offended Hermione, who got up and knocked the crystal ball off its stand and stormed from the classroom.

"Girl after my own heart", Rosalie muttered.

* * *

That night, Rosalie was strolling the grounds of Hogwarts when she came upon Draco, Theodore, and Crabbe.

"Come to watch?" Draco asked her.

"Watch what?" she asked, "Wait. That's not today is it?" She still couldn't believe that Lucius had sentenced a sweet animal to death just because his son had provoked it. Rosalie turned to walk away and saw Hermione thundering down the hill towards them.

"Ah, look who's here! Come to see the show?" Draco taunted.

"You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" Hermione yelled pulling out her wand.

Rosalie whipped hers out and pointed it at Hermione.

The two girls were at a standoff.

"Hermione, come on", Ron said.

"Yeah Hermione. Her father is a teacher", Harry told her.

Rosalie smirked.

Being the daughter of teacher and known Deatheater had its perks.

Hermione lowered her wand and continued down the hill to Hagrid's house.

Rosalie tucked her wand back into her coat.

"Thanks", Draco said.

Rosalie turned to him and said, "Anytime Dray".


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

 **A/N - Welcome to 4th year. Get ready for some fun!**

* * *

Rosalie awoke to tapping on her bedroom window. She groaned and rolled out of bed. She walked over to her window and saw it was Draco's owl Apollo tapping on the glass. She rolled her eyes.

Draco should know that she was still sleeping.

Rosalie opened her window and Apollo hooted at her in greeting. "Hello Apollo", she said caressing his neck.

The owl chirped in response.

"Sometimes I think you like me more than your own owner", she told him.

He nipped at her finger as she took the letter from his mouth.

"Be patient will you? You're worse than Draco", she said as she opened the letter.

 _Dear Rosalie,_

 _Father had been invited to the Wizarding World Cup by the Minister himself. I know you're not that fond of Quidditch, but I've barely seen you this summer and I miss you. Would you maybe want to go? ~ D_

 _P.S. I broke up with Pansy_

Rosalie gasped and excitedly ran down the stairs. "Daddy!" she yelled. She found him in his study.

"Yes you may go", he said.

Rosalie cocked her head in confusion.

"Lucius already sent a letter", her father said, "In fact, I believe the one you're looking for is in the kitchen".

Rosalie squealed and ran into the kitchen to find Draco standing at the counter. "Draco!" she exclaimed. She launched herself onto him. "I've missed you", she told him.

"I missed you too, Rosie", Draco said.

"I want no fornicating in my kitchen", her father's voice said.

Rosalie blushed and let go of Draco.

"Rosalie, go pack while Draco and I talk", he told her.

Rosalie left the kitchen and ran back up to her room.

"Uncle Severus…" Draco said.

"I'm not going to threaten you Draco", he said.

Draco let out a breath.

"If you hurt her, she'll probably hurt you, not me. But I do want something understood. You will not treat her like your normal flings", Snape told him.

"I completely understand, Uncle Severus", Draco said.

Rosalie came back downstairs, Apollo perched on her shoulder. "Your bird is almost as spoiled as you are. He keeps trying to eat my hair", Rosalie said.

Draco whistled and Apollo flew over to him. He held a biscuit out to the bird, who took it. "Now go home", Draco told him.

The owl hooted and flew out an open window.

"Ready to go?" Draco asked her.

"Absolutely", she said. She hugged her father before her and Draco stepped into the fireplace.

They reappeared in the foyer of Malfoy Manor.

Rosalie started to walk away from him, but Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

He leaned down and captured her lips with his.

Rosalie clutched onto the lapels of his jacket.

"Ahem", someone cleared their throat.

The two jumped back from each other and found Lucius looking at them.

"If you're quite finished, we must be off", he said.

Draco wrapped his arm around Rosalie's waist and placed the other on his father's arm.

With a loud crack they were standing in a field.

"Come along children", Lucius said and they walked to their tent.

Of the course the inside was much nicer than the average wizard tent.

"You two may share a bed if you wish, but I will have no inappropriate behavior, am I understood?" Lucius asked.

"Yes father", Draco said.

Lucius stalked off to his part of the tent, while Rosalie collapsed onto the bed.

"Tired, princess?" Draco asked her.

"Shut-up. You're the one responsible for waking me up so early", she groaned, "Why are our parents convinced that if left alone, we're going to shag like bunnies?"

"Because we're teenagers", he told her, "Why? Do you want to?"

Rosalie felt her face turn bright red, but lucky for her, it was hidden in the comforter of the bed.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

* * *

When it was time for the game, they made their way to the stadium.

"So, do you want to?" Draco asked Rosalie again.

"Draco!" she hissed, "We are not having this conversation right now! Honestly! You'd think you rile me up for fun".

"Well…" Draco said shrugging.

Rosalie gasped and playfully shoved him.

"Children!" Lucius snapped.

"Sorry Mr. Malfoy", Rosalie apologized while glaring at Draco, who simply smirked.

His smirk dropped when he noticed his father looking at him too.

"Blimey, dad! How far up are we?" they heard.

"Well, put it this way. If it rains, you'll be the first to know", Lucius said looking up.

Rosalie looked up and saw the Weasley's.

"Hey there Rosalie! Looking lovely as ever!" one of the twins called, causing Draco to glare at them.

"Father and I are in the minister's box by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself!" Draco bragged.

Lucius' cane connected with Draco's stomach and Rosalie had to hold in a gasp.

"Don't boast, Draco", Lucius snapped.

Draco rubbed his abdomen, while Rosalie rubbed his back.

"There's no need with these people", Lucius continued.

Harry shook his head and started to turn around when the fangs of Lucius' cane grabbed a hold of the railing next to his foot.

"Do enjoy yourself, will you? While you can", Lucius said. He gave a small smirk and pulled his cane back.

They took their seats.

"Remind me why I agreed to come with you?" Rosalie asked Draco.

The noise and the lights were almost too much for her.

"Because I missed you", he told her, "And you missed me. Getting letters from you just isn't the same".

Rosalie's heart melted at the tone in his voice. "So who are you betting on?" Rosalie asked him.

"The Bulgarians, obviously", he said.

"Good evening! As Minister for Magic it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup!" the Minister announced, "Let the match begin!"

The snitch flew out of his wand and the match begun.

* * *

After the match, Draco and Rosalie returned to the tent without Lucius.

Rosalie flopped down on the bed. "I still don't see the appeal", she said.

Draco shrugged out of his jacket and crawled on top of her.

"Draco!" Rosalie hissed.

"Father isn't here", he told her.

She eventually gave in and let Draco kiss her. She sighed and looped her arms around his neck, bringing Draco closer to her.

One of Draco's hands came up to rest on her throat.

As they were kissing, Rosalie swore she heard screaming.

She brushed it off and continued kissing Draco.

Draco placed one of his thumbs on her jaw and pushed her head back, changing the angle.

Rosalie moaned into his mouth.

Draco pulled away and started to kiss her neck.

Rosalie sighed his name.

The screaming was back.

"Draco", Rosalie said.

"I love it when you say my name", he growled, nipping at her collarbone.

"Draco!" Rosalie said pushing on his shoulders.

"What?" he asked her.

"Don't you hear that?" she asked him.

"Hear what?" he asked.

Another scream pierced the air.

Draco got up, Rosalie following.

They exited the tent to see the other tents on fire.

"It's the Deatheaters!" someone yelled.

"Draco? What do we do?" she asked him.

As children of Deatheaters, they would be safe from their attack, but there was no guarantee.

"Find the Weasley's", he told her.

"What?! I'm not leaving you!" Rosalie yelled.

Draco grabbed her head in his hands and said, "Please! I don't know what I would do if something happen to you".

Rosalie could see the genuine fear in Draco's eyes. "I love you, Draco Malfoy", she told him.

He kissed her and said, "Run".

"Please be careful", she pleaded with him.

"Run!" he told her, "I promise I will try to find you".

Rosalie took off running through the crowd when she saw a familiar head of red hair.

"Ron! Hermione!" she yelled.

"Rosalie?" Hermione asked, "Where's Draco?"

"He told me to run, so I did", Rosalie said panting.

"Let's get out of here!" Ron yelled grabbing the two girls.

They made it to the woods and found Ginny and the twins.

Rosalie clutched onto her pendant and hoped that Draco would be okay.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

 **A/N - Anyone see the new stills from "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them?" It looks like it's going to be awesome!**

* * *

Draco paced his room. Where was she?

"Draco, sweetheart, I'm sure Rosalie is fine", his mother told him.

"She should be back! I should have never left her!" Draco said running his hands through his perfect hair.

Lucius walked into the room and said, "Honestly Draco, calm down. She's safe".

Draco stopped. "Where is she?" he asked.

"She's safe at home. The Weasley's returned her to her father", Lucius told him, "Now will you stop acting like a child!"

"I have to see her", Draco said brushing past his father.

"Draco, I'm sure she fine", Narcissa said, trying to soothe her distressed son.

Draco ignored her and flooed to Spinner's End.

"I was wondering when you would be here", Severus said.

"Why didn't you owl me?" Draco asked. His name was all he heard before Draco was tackled.

"I was so scared", she told him, "When you didn't come find me after…I was afraid that…" Rosalie dissolved into tears.

Draco stroked her hair as he tried to calm her.

Once Rosalie was calm enough she asked, "Your father was one of them wasn't he?"

Draco froze looking to Severus for help.

"Out of all his followers, Lucius continued to follow the Dark Lord, even after his death", Severus told them, "I believe the Dark Lord is gathering his strength…"

"There's another war coming, isn't there?" Rosalie asked.

"You're too young to be worrying about things like this", her father told her.

Draco had been quiet through the whole conversation.

"Draco?" Rosalie asked him.

He got up and headed for the fireplace.

"Draco!" Rosalie said, "Where are you going?"

"Home, Rosalie", he told her.

"You don't have to go", she said.

"My father didn't want me to come in the first place! Don't you see, Rosalie? I'm not good for you", he said.

Rosalie took his face in her hands and said, "Listen to me, Draco Lucius Malfoy. I love you and I'm not the type to run away from a fight. I'm not going to back down".

"But what about…?"

Rosalie cut him off with a kiss. "I love you and I'm not letting go of you. No matter what", she told him.

* * *

A week later, the two sat on the train.

Rosalie had a bad feeling about this year.

Something big was going to happen.

"Something wrong, Rose?" Blaise asked her, "You're quiet".

"I'm fine, Blaise. Really", she said.

Rosalie and Draco hadn't talked much since the night in Spinner's End.

Lucius had practically forbidden Draco from seeing Rosalie after returning home.

When they got closer to Hogwarts, Draco got up to go change into his robes.

Blaise and Rosalie were left alone.

"Okay, fess up. What's going on?" he asked her.

"I'm guessing you heard about the Quidditch World Cup?" she asked him.

"Who didn't?" Blaise said.

She told him about what had happened in Spinner's End. "Lucius basically said that he couldn't see me until school started up again", she said.

"Lucius is…a difficult man", Blaise told her.

"You're telling me. He used to love me when we were younger. Now…he's being frosty towards me", Rosalie said, "I just don't understand".

Draco reentered the compartment and sat down by Rosalie's side. "Is something wrong?" he asked her.

Rosalie turned to him and smiled. "No. Everything's fine", she told him. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Unless you want to see my breakfast, I would stop", Blaise groaned.

Rosalie pulled back and said, "What's wrong, Blaisey? Not getting any?"

"Please. I can't keep the girls off me", he scoffed.

"I heard there's a special event going on this year", Draco said, "Father told me".

At the mention of Lucius, Rosalie stood up and grabbed her stuff. "I'm going to go change", she told the two boys. She pecked Draco on the lips, before leaving.

It would be a miracle if she got through this year alive.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

* * *

After arriving at Hogwarts, Rosalie felt more at home.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Draco asked her.

"I assure you Draco, I've never felt better", she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Draco smirked and leaned down to kiss her.

"Alright, you two. Settle down", Blaise said.

Draco kissed Rosalie one last time before pulling away from her.

They made their way to the Great Hall for dinner and took their seats at the Slytherin table.

Rosalie noticed pansy was sitting towards the end with Astoria and Daphne Greengrass. She sort of felt bad for the girl.

After the sorting, Dumbledore stood up and said, "Well, now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement, this castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen…" He was interrupted by Filch running in and whispering something to him. "So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament", Dumbledore said.

Rosalie perked up.

This must be the event Lucius had told Draco about.

"For those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint-hearted", Dumbledore explained.

"How uplifting", Rosalie muttered, causing Draco and Blaise to smirk.

"But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxime", Dumbledore announced.

As soon as Rosalie saw them, she knew what they were.

 _Veelas_.

Rosalie grabbed Draco and kissed him.

He immediately responded to her.

"That's enough. It's over", Blaise told her.

She pulled away as everyone cheered. Rosalie noticed that Draco's eyes were still closed. "Dray? Are you okay?" she asked him.

His eyes snapped open and the tips of his ears turned pink.

"Is the great Draco Malfoy blushing?" she teased, causing him to blush even more, "It's okay. I think it's cute". She pecked him on the lips as Dumbledore said, "And now our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Dumstrang and their high master, Igor Karkaroff".

The Dumstrang students' entrance was intense.

"I almost went there", Draco told Rosalie.

"Really?" she asked him.

"Yeah, but mum didn't want me so far away", Draco explained.

"I'm glad you didn't", she said.

"Me too", he told her.

"I swear I'm going to end puking because of you two before this year ends", Blaise said.

The Dumstrang boys took a seat at the Slytherin table, while the girls of Beauxbatons took a seat at the Ravenclaw table.

During dinner, Rosalie couldn't help but notice the way Karkaroff kept looking at her father. She felt a wave of dizziness and knocked over her cup of pumpkin juice.

"Rosalie!" Draco said, "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel so well", she told him, holding her stomach.

"Dinner won't last much longer", Blaise said, "Maybe you're just tired from traveling today".

Rosalie grasped onto Draco's hand and the dizziness passed.

"Your attention please!" Dumbledore announced, "I'd like to say a few words. Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemius Crouch".

Crouch stepped in front of Dumbledore and said, "After due consideration the Ministry has concluded that, for their own safety no student under the age of 17 shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. This decision is final".

The Great Hall descended into chaos.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled and everyone stopped. "The Goblet of Fire", Dumbledore said gesturing to the object, "Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their names upon a piece of parchment and throw it into the flame before this time Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun".

Everyone got up and started to make their way to their respective common rooms.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked Rosalie.

"I'm feeling much better. I think I just need a good night sleep", she told him.

A small first year came running up to Rosalie.

"Professor Snape says he needs to see you in his office", he said.

Rosalie turned to Draco and Blaise. "Go on. I'll see you in the morning", she told them. She pecked Draco on the lips before making her way to her father's office.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

* * *

Rosalie entered her father's office. "Daddy?" she called.

Her father came out of his back room. "How are you? You looked unwell at dinner", he said.

"It happened when Karkaroff looked at you. There was something about him. He can't be trusted", Rosalie told him.

"You are right. Karkaroff was a Deatheater back when Voldemort was in power. He was headed for Azkaban, but was released when he gave up names of other Deatheaters", her father explained.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"Nothing. Unless he steps out of line, there's nothing we can do", he said, "Go back to your common room".

"One more thing. Are the women of our family known for having visions?" Rosalie asked.

"Have you had another?" Severus asked her.

"No, but I keep getting these feelings", she told him.

"I will look into it. Goodnight Rosalie", he said.

"Goodnight daddy", she said and left.

Severus sighed. He'd have to tell Rosalie the truth and soon.

* * *

The next morning, Rosalie sat in DADA with Draco and Blaise.

"Alastor Moody. Ex-Auror", he said turning to write on the chalkboard behind him, "Ministry malcontent and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?"

No one said anything.

"When it comes to the Dark Arts I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?" Moody asked.

"Three, sir", Hermione answered.

"And they are so named?" Moody asked.

"Because they are unforgivable. The use of any one of them will…" Hermione said.

"Will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban, correct", Moody finished, "Now, the Ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against! You need to be prepared. You need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk, Mr. Finnigan!"

"No way. The old codger can see out the back of his head", Seamus said.

"And hear across classrooms!" Moody yelled, chucking his piece of chalk at Seamus, "So, which curse shall we see first?"

Rosalie had had enough and got up.

"Where do you think you're going Miss Snape?" Moody asked.

"I will not sit here and be subjected to your lesson", Rosalie said.

"Ever the Gryffindor aren't we, Miss Snape?" Moody asked.

"If you have a problem with it, you can take it up with my father", she said and stalked from the classroom. She made her way to the Great Hall to watch the older students put their names in the cup.

Soon, the Golden Trio joined her.

Hermione sat next to her. "I think it's great what you did", she said, "I should've walked out too".

"Come on, Cedric. Put it in!" they heard.

A group of Hufflepuffs shoved him across the age line and Cedric put his name in the goblet.

They cheered and left the Great Hall.

The twins came running in cheering.

"Well, lads, we've done it" – "Cooked it up just this morning", the twins said.

"It's not going to work", Hermione sang.

The twins sat on either side of the girls.

"Oh, yeah?" – "And why's that, Granger?" the twins asked.

"You see this? This is an Age Line. Dumbledore drew it himself", Hermione told them.

"So?" one of them asked.

Hermione shut her book and said, "So, a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an Aging Potion".

"But that's why it's so brilliant". – "Because it's so pathetically dimwitted", they said.

They swallowed the potion and jumped into the circle.

Everyone cheered, but as soon as they put their names into the cup, they were blasted out of the circle complete with white beards.

They started fighting.

Both Hermione and Rosalie rolled their eyes.

The Great Hall went silent as Viktor Krum walked in.

He placed his name in the cup and his eyes fell on the two girls.

Hermione gave him a small smile as he walked off.

"Hermione! He was totally checking you out!" Rosalie said excitedly.

"Please, he was looking at you", Hermione insisted.

"I'm sure the whole of Hogwarts, including the Dumstrang boys know that I'm Draco's and no one messes with a Malfoy", Rosalie said.

* * *

 **When do you think Snape is going to tell Rosalie the truth?**


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

 **A/N - More trouble in paradise for our couple.**

* * *

Thursday night had come.

Rosalie sat at her usual spot at the Slytherin table with Draco and Blaise.

"Sit down. Please", Dumbledore said, "Now the moment you've all been waiting for: the champion selection". Dumbledore dimmed all the lights in the Great Hall.

The fire of the goblet turned red and spat out a piece of paper.

"The Dumstrang champion is Viktor Krum", Dumbledore announced.

The same thing happened again.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour".

The same thing happened for the third and final time.

"The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!"

Rosalie was suddenly struck with a vision of Cedric lying dead on the ground.

"Rose?" Draco asked.

"I'm fine", she lied.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions. But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions this vessel of victory the Triwizard Cup!" Dumbledore said.

The goblet suddenly turned red and spat out another piece of paper.

"Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

Rosalie gasped.

That couldn't be right!

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore yelled.

* * *

As they walked back to the common room, Draco and Blaise joked about how long Harry would last.

"Honestly Draco! It's not funny! He could die!" Rosalie yelled.

"Oh come on Rose. Don't act like you actually care about St. Potter", Draco said.

She rounded on him. "Don't forget that I was sorted into Gryffindor. Harry was my friend at one time", she snapped.

"What is wrong with you?! You've been acting like a bitch ever since the World Cup!" Draco yelled.

"Guys, come on. Here is not the place", Blaise said, but they ignored him.

"You want to know why I'm so on edge Draco?! Huh?! Then let's talk about the fact that your father helped attack the World Cup! You promised that you would come find me and you didn't! I needed you and you were doing Merlin knows what! I was terrified out of my mind, Draco. I didn't know…" Rosalie trailed off.

Draco took her in his arms. "I'm sorry", he told her, "I know I broke my promise. I'll never do it again".

Rosalie shoved him off of her and said, "Don't make promises you can't keep".

"There's something else, isn't there?" Draco asked her.

"I've been getting visions. I can't control them. I saw Cedric dead", she told him, "My father already knows, but he has no idea why I'm getting them either".

"Everything will be fine, Rosalie", Draco assured her.

* * *

The days following the selection of the champions, Rosalie was on edge.

She hadn't had any more visions, but she was dreading when they returned.

The subject of Lucius Malfoy hadn't been brought up again, but like the visions, it was only a matter of time.

Rosalie was hanging out in the courtyard with Draco, when Harry walked by and of course Draco couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Why so tense, Potter?" Draco called.

"Dray, leave it", Rosalie said, really not in mood with deal with the two boys.

"My father and I have a bet, you see. I don't think you're gonna last 10 minutes in this tournament. He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five", Draco taunted.

Harry walked up to them.

"Harry! Please don't!" Rosalie begged, "Draco stop!"

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy", Harry snapped, "He's vile and cruel. And you're just pathetic". Harry started to walk off as Draco drew his wand.

"Draco, no!" Rosalie yelled.

Suddenly, a ferret sat where Draco once was.

"Draco!" Rosalie shrieked. She scooped up the ferret in her arms.

"I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned!" Moody said.

Draco nuzzled Rosalie's hair and neck.

"Change him back!" Rosalie told Moody.

"He needs to be taught a lesson", Moody snapped.

"Then let my father do it. He's the head of Slytherin house", Rosalie said stroking Draco's fur.

Moody did nothing. "Change. Him. Back", she growled.

Luckily, McGonagall walked up. "Is that a student?" McGonagall asked, referring to the ferret in Rosalie's arms.

"Technically it's a ferret", Moody said.

"Miss Snape, if you would", McGonagall said.

Rosalie set Draco down and he was transformed back into a human.

He jumped up and said, "My father will hear about this!"

"Is that a threat?" Moody asked him, "I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair!"

Draco took off running.

"Alastor. We never use transfiguration as a punishment!" McGonagall scolded him, "Surely Dumbledore told you that".

"Might have mentioned it", he said.

"Well, you will do well to remember it", McGonagall said and walked off.

Rosalie glared at Moody before making her way back to the Slytherin common room, where she found Draco. "You just had to taunt him didn't you?" she asked him.

"It wasn't my fault!" Draco yelled.

"If you hadn't egged Harry on, Moody would have never transfigured you!" Rosalie yelled back.

"Don't you two ever stop fighting?" Blaise groaned.

"Can't you just keep your mouth shut?" Rosalie asked him.

"Sorry", Blaise said.

"Not you, Lucius Jr. over here", Rosalie said.

The common room went completely silent.

"I am not my father!" Draco hissed.

"Then prove it", Rosalie snapped, "Where's the sweet Draco that I fell in love with?"

When Draco didn't answer, she shook her head and went up to her dorm room. She collapsed onto her bed and cried herself to sleep.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

* * *

The day of the first task had come.

Rosalie stood with Ginny in the stands of the arena. She and Draco weren't speaking again.

"Why are you even with him? You guys fight like all the time", Ginny asked her.

"Because I love him, Ginny. You'll understand when it happens", Rosalie told her.

"Your attention, please. This is a great day for all of us. Each of the three tasks involves very considerable danger. Please keep your seats at all times. This will minimize any risks you may be exposed to. I'm sure we all wish our champions the greatest of luck", Dumbledore announced.

"Did Hermione say where she was going?" Rosalie asked Ginny.

"No", Ginny said.

A few rows up, Draco stood with Blaise.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Blaise asked him.

"She won't speak to me", he said, "She even stopped wearing her necklace". Draco conjured up a paper swan and charmed it to fly down to her.

The moment Rosalie saw it, she turned it to ashes.

"See?" Draco said, "I've royally pissed her off this time".

"You'd better fix this before you lose her for good", Blaise told him.

Cedric was the first to face off with his dragon.

Rosalie breathed a sigh of relief.

Maybe Cedric wouldn't die after all.

Soon it came down to Harry to face off with his dragon.

"I can't watch", Rosalie told Hermione and Ginny.

"Your wand, Harry! Your wand!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Oh my god", Ron said.

"What?" Rosalie asked. Rosalie looked up and saw the dragon break its chain and fly after Harry.

Harry and the dragon disappeared into the clouds.

"Do you think they're okay?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm sure Harry is fine", Hermione said.

Harry swooped in and grabbed the Golden Egg as everyone cheered.

"If you want to come and celebrate with us, you can", Hermione said.

"That's okay, you go right ahead", Rosalie told her, "I'm tired".

"Oh, well let us know if you change your mind", Hermione said and left with the rest of the Gryffindors.

Rosalie started her long walk back to the castle alone. "Rose!" she heard Draco call. She slowed down a bit to let him catch up.

"Pretty exciting, huh?" he asked her.

"Watching someone nearly get killed by a dragon? Oh yeah, thrilling", Rosalie deadpanned.

"What do you suppose the next task is?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask your father?" Rosalie snapped.

Draco stopped walking and watched Rosalie storm away from him.

"Well that was productive conversation", Blaise said.

"Shut-up Zabini", Draco snapped.

Some days Blaise wondered if he should lock the two in broom closet until they made up.

* * *

Rosalie was sitting at the Gryffindor table with the Golden Trio.

"Look at this!" Hermione said throwing the Daily Prophet onto the table, "I can't believe it. She's done it again. _Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey, sources report is none other than Bulgarian bonbon, Viktor Krum. No word yet on how Harry Potter's taking this latest emotional blow_ ".

Rosalie shook her head. She had just started her Charms homework when a black owl landed in front of Rosalie. "Cassiopeia? What are you doing here?" she asked her.

Cassiopeia was standing on top of large box.

"Who's owl is that?" Harry asked.

"Narcissa Malfoy", Rosalie told him. Rosalie handed Cassiopeia a biscuit and she flew over to Draco.

"Are you going to open it?" Hermione asked. She untied the string and opened the box.

In it sat a pair of crystal studded heels sitting on top of a silver dress.

The bodice of the dress was covered in the same crystals as the shoes.

"Oh my god", Hermione breathed.

Rosalie picked up the note.

 _Dearest Rosalie,_

 _Since you have no mother to do these things, I have taken it upon myself to make sure you have everything you need. Draco has informed me that you're not speaking at the moment. I do hope my son makes it up to you before the ball._

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

"Parcel for you, Mr. Weasley", a second year said handing him a large box.

Ron shooed him away. "I told him I'd get him Harry's autograph", Ron said, "Oh, look, Mum's sent me something". He opened the box and saw the most hideous dress robes Rosalie had ever seen. "Mum sent me a dress", Ron said as everyone laughed.

"Well it does match your eyes", Harry teased, "Is there a bonnet?"

"Nose down, Harry", Ron said, "Ginny, these must be for you".

"I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly", Ginny told him.

Rosalie and Hermione giggled.

"What are you on about?" Ron asked them.

"They're not for Ginny. They're for you", Hermione said.

"They're dress robes, Ron", Rosalie told him.

"Dress robes? For what?" Ron asked.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

* * *

That afternoon, all Slytherins 4th year and up were assembled in an unused classroom in the dungeons.

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity. As you are Slytherins, I don't think I have go any deeper than seeing as that _most_ of you were brought up with pureblood manners. I assume most of you know how to ballroom dance, but as an example…Mr. Malfoy, if you will", Snape said.

Draco stood up and walked across the room. He came to stand in front of Rosalie and held out his hand.

She found herself unable to breathe as she placed her hand in his.

He waved his wand and the sparkling heels from that morning were on her feet.

The girls around her gasped as she stood up.

Snape queued up the music as Draco and Rosalie took their places.

Draco placed his hand on Rosalie's waist, while Rosalie placed her hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco took Rosalie's hand in his as the music began to play.

As they danced, Rosalie found herself unable to look away from Draco's eyes.

When the dance was over, Draco let go of her, but not before kissing the back of her hand. "Would you go to the ball with me?" he asked her.

Rosalie froze.

Did he have to ask her in front of the whole house?

Rosalie finally smiled and said, "Do you even need to ask?"

Draco swooped in and kissed her.

"That's enough!" her father said.

Draco and Rosalie pulled away from each other smiling.

* * *

Christmas Eve came and the whole dorm was in a tizzy.

Rosalie calmly got ready and slipped her dress over her head. She used her wand to lace up the back and placed the sparkling heels on her feet. She left her hair down and made her way down the stairs.

Draco was standing with Blaise.

She cleared her throat and Blaise turned his head.

His jaw dropped.

"Blaise?" Draco asked him. He turned and saw Rosalie.

Soon the boys had matching expressions.

"Guys?" she asked them.

"You look amazing", Draco told her and she blushed. He scrambled for a box in his jacket.

Rosalie giggled as his nervousness.

"I…I know we don't traditionally give gifts on Christmas Eve, but…" Draco said. He opened the small box and Rosalie gasped.

A diamond necklace sat in the velvet.

It went with her dress perfectly.

"Mum might have tipped me off", he told her.

"It's beautiful Draco", she said. She turned around and he placed it around her neck.

"Okay, come on you two lovebirds", Pansy said.

The four made their way to the Great Hall.

Everything was white and sparkling.

"You fit in perfectly", Blaise teased Rosalie.

"Everyone's looking at us", Rosalie told Draco.

"Believe me, they're looking at you", he said.

That night was the best night of Rosalie's life.

But soon, her entire life would come crashing down.

* * *

 **The moment we've all been waiting for is coming!**


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

 **A/N - I _do_ apologize for the huge gap in updates. School started (upper level classes) and then Alan Rickman died (RIP) and I wanted nothing to do with Harry Potter (I guess I was grieving in my own way). But now I'm back. I'm going to try and update every couple days.**

* * *

The night before the third task, a second year came running up to Rosalie.

"You're needed in Dumbledore's office", he said.

"Why?" Draco asked.

The little second year blushed and stuttered.

"Draco, be nice", Rosalie said hitting him on the chest, "I guess I'll just see you in the morning". She kissed Draco lightly on the lips and got up. She made her way to Dumbledore's office.

Her father, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Barty Crouch were there.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Rosalie asked him.

Barty Crouch pulled out his wand and pointed it at her.

The last thing she remembered was her father's face before everything went dark.

* * *

*The next morning*

"Where do you think Rosalie is?" Draco asked Blaise.

"She probably slept in her father's quarter's last name. We'll see her at the task", Blaise told him.

Draco nodded, but he had a bad feeling.

The two arrived at the Black Lake with still no sign of Rosalie.

"Something's wrong", Draco told Blaise.

"Mate, she's…" Blaise said.

"No! Part of me…I just know something's wrong", Draco insisted.

"Okay", Blaise said, "Look, if we still don't find her after the third task is over, we'll find her father and look for her".

Draco nodded and followed his friend to the upper part of the deck.

* * *

Harry followed the mermaid through the seaweed and saw 4 bodies in the distance.

One of them was Rosalie.

Harry untied her leg as Cedric swam up and retrieved Cho. Harry pulled out his wand to free Hermione, but the mermaids stopped him. "But she's my friend too!" Harry said.

"Only one", they hissed.

Krum swam up and freed Hermione, leaving Gabrielle and Rosalie.

While the mermaids were distracted, Harry freed Gabrielle too and sent them both to the surface.

Gabrielle regained consciousness, while Rosalie didn't.

Draco's heart stopped seeing her in the water. He raced down to the lower deck and threw off his jacket. He jumped in the water and swam over to the two girls. He grabbed Rosalie and dragged her over to the deck.

Hermione helped pull Rosalie out of the water. "She's not breathing!" Hermione said. She pushed Draco aside and started to do CPR on her friend.

Rosalie coughed up water and Hermione helped her roll over and expel the water from her lungs.

Blaise came running over with a towel, covering Rosalie with it.

"Thanks", Draco said looking at Hermione.

"I didn't do it for you!" she snapped.

Blaise helped Rosalie to sit up as Harry shot out of the water and landed next to her.

"I want all the judges over here now!" Dumbledore called.

Blaise helped Rosalie to stand and the three stepped over to the side.

"You saved her, even though she wasn't yours to save!" Fleur said, "My little sister. Thank you". She grabbed Harry's head and kissed his cheeks.

"Attention! The winner is Mr. Diggory who showed innate command of the Bubble-Head Charm. However, seeing as Mr. Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Miss Snape, but the others as well, we've agreed to award him second place for outstanding moral fiber!" Dumbledore announced, "And while I'm at it. 20 points to Slytherin for Mr. Malfoy's bravery and 10 points to Gryffindor for Miss Granger's excellent first aid skills!"

The tips of Draco's ears turned pink and Rosalie smiled.

* * *

As the group made their way back to the common room, Rosalie's father stopped them.

"Rosalie, may I speak to you?" he asked.

"Go on ahead", she told the boys and followed her father to his office.

"I know you must be confused right now…" her father said.

"A little of an understatement", she said.

Severus sighed. He knew this day would come.

The day he'd have to tell Rosalie the truth.

"Rosalie, you're Harry's sister", he told her.

She laughed and said, "You're joking".

"I'm…afraid not", he said.

"But…but I don't understand", she told him.

"You know the story of how Harry defeated the Dark Lord", Severus said, "He killed James first and then Lily. He turned to kill Harry and saw a baby girl in another crib".

"Me", Rosalie said.

"Lily made no attempt to protect you. No one, not ever Dumbledore knows why", Severus said.

"So I'm McKenzie Potter", she said.

"No, your name is Rosalie Snape and you are my daughter no matter what", Severus told her.

Rosalie went back to the common room, where Draco was waiting for her.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

Rosalie was unusually quiet and Draco noticed.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"There's something I have to tell you", she said, "13 years ago, McKenzie Potter went missing".

"So?" he asked her.

"She's standing in front of you", she said, "It's why I was Harry's prize".

Draco let go her.

"Draco…" Rosalie said.

"Why does Potter get everything?" Draco snapped.

"He doesn't have me. You do. I love you Draco Malfoy and I'm never leaving you", she said cupping his face in her hands. She pulled him down for a kiss, but he pulled his head away, holding her wrists in his hands. "Draco?" Rosalie asked him. She saw his jaw clench and he let go of her.

He turned away from her and made his way to his room.

"Draco!" Rosalie yelled, before he slammed the door to his dorm room. Tears filled Rosalie's eyes.

Some Slytherins entered the common room and asked, "Rosalie? Are you okay?"

She glared at them and ran up to her room.

* * *

 **Well now both Rosalie and Draco know the truth. What does this mean for our lovebirds?**


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

 **A/N - I know it's been forever, but I just got the urge to write this, so I did. :) It's quite a long chapter, because I wanted to cover a lot of ground before the beginning of 5th year.**

* * *

The day of third task came quickly and Rosalie had a horrible feeling in her stomach.

She was sitting with Neville and the twins. She hadn't spoken to Draco since the second task and her heart felt like it was slowly breaking. Her hand came up to play with her necklace Draco had given her for Christmas the previous year.

"Calm down Rosalie", Neville told her, "I'm sure Harry will be fine".

She smiled and nodded.

 _It's not Harry I'm worried about_ , she thought. She had dreaded this day ever since she had seen Cedric's death in the vision at the beginning of the year.

Dumbledore stepped up to the podium and the crowd went quiet. "Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now, as Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter are tied for first position they will be the first to enter the maze, followed by Mr. Krum and Miss Delacour. The first person to touch the cup will be the winner! I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter. Should, at any point, a contestant wish to withdraw from the task he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands. Contestants! Gather round. Quickly!" Dumbledore and the champions talked for a few minutes before entering the maze.

 _And now we wait,_ Rosalie thought.

* * *

After about an hour, only Harry and Cedric were left in the maze. Rosalie became increasingly anxious as the sun began to set.

She suddenly felt a pain in her chest.

It felt like someone had just stabbed her through the heart.

She doubled over in pain grabbing her chest.

"Rose?" Neville asked, "What's wrong? Do I need to get Professor Snape?"

The pain soon passed and she sat up.

"I'm fine. Really", she told him.

The pain had turned into a dull ache that stopped once Harry and Cedric appeared in the stadium.

Rosalie got up and noticed Cedric wasn't moving.

A shrill scream escaped her throat.

Neville tried to console her, but Rosalie ripped away from him.

She ran down the steps of the stands and started running back to the castle. "Rosalie!" she heard Draco call her name, but she kept running.

He caught up to her and grabbed her around the waist.

"Let me go!" she screamed, kicking her legs in the air.

Draco held onto her until she stopped struggling and dissolved into tears. He lowered her to the ground.

"I saw it! I saw it and I couldn't do anything about it!" she cried.

"I know, Rosie", he said kissing and stroking her hair.

"Why do I have these visions if I can't change the events?" she asked him.

"I don't know, Rosalie", he said. He gently rocked her back and forth until she had calmed down.

"Do you still love me?" she asked him.

"What? Of course I do, Rosalie", he told her, "I just…I thought you were going to leave me for him and the Gryffindors".

"I'd never leave you, Draco. I promise", Rosalie said.

Draco just hoped she could keep that promise.

* * *

A few days later, Cedric's funeral was held.

Rosalie didn't want to go, but Draco and Blaise had convinced her go any way. She felt a tremendous amount of guilt over what had happened, so she knew exactly what Harry was going through and most of the day she walked around in a haze.

"Today, we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was, as you all know exceptionally hard working, infinitely fair minded, and most importantly a fierce, fierce friend. Now I think, therefore, you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort!" Dumbledore told them.

Rosalie's hand tightened in Draco's, griping it so tight he was afraid she'd dislocated his fingers, but he simply squeezed her hand back, silently letting her know he was there for her.

"The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so, I think, would be an insult to his memory. Now, the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me and reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events, the bonds of friendship we've made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that, and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain. You remember that and we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true, right to the very end".

* * *

Rosalie packed while everyone else was saying their goodbyes to their friends. She didn't even jump when Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Excited to be going home?" he asked her, placing a kiss on her neck.

"I can't shake the feeling that something horrible is coming. More people are going to die, Dray", she told her.

He pulled her closer to him and nuzzled her neck with his nose, causing her to giggle.

"What are planning to do with your summer?" she asked him.

"Sleep", he told her, "Spend time with my beautiful girlfriend".

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Malfoy", she teased him. She spun around in his arms and noticed Draco was looking at her with an odd expression. "What?" she asked him.

"Nothing, just noticing how much you look like Potter", he said.

"Spent a lot of time looking at him?" she teased him.

Draco's cheeks and ears turned pink.

"Don't worry Dray. Your secret is safe with me", she said patting his cheek.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that", he threatened.

"Really?" she asked him.

"Yes really", he said tackling her on her bed.

"Can't you shag in Draco's dorm room?" Pansy asked them, entering the room.

The two burst into laughter.

* * *

When Rosalie stepped off the train, she immediately looked around for her father. She found him talking to Lucius. _Of course_ , she thought mentally rolling her eyes.

"Rosalie, have a nice year?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy", she said politely.

"Draco, come along. We shouldn't keep your mother waiting", he said. Draco pecked Rosalie on the lips and hurried after his father.

Severus took Rosalie's arm and they apparated to a street Rosalie didn't recognize.

She watched as the buildings in front of her split, making room for another.

"Welcome to 12 Grimmauld Place. Home to the most noble House of Black", Severus said.

They entered the building and Rosalie heard shrieking.

"Just ignore that", Severus told her.

They walked down the long corridor and the door opened, two men stepping out into the foyer.

"Professor Lupin?" Rosalie asked, confused.

"Hello McKenzie", he said.

There was something about him calling her by her birth name that brought tears to her eyes.

"Welcome home, Kenzie", the other man said.

The nickname sounded familiar to her ears and she smiled.

"You're going to stay with Lupin and Black while I take care of some things", Severus told her.

"You mean Deatheater things", Sirius said.

"Don't push me Black", Severus growled, "Have a nice stay, Rose". Her father apparated, leaving her with Remus and Sirius.

"So first things first…" Lupin said. He spent the next few hours telling her about her parents and her brief childhood in the Potter house.

It sounded like she was happy with Harry and her parents, but she had a new family now.

She knew things would never be like they were, but maybe she could have the best of both worlds.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way. I only own my OC.**

 **A/N - I can already tell that I'm gonna love writing 5th year.**

* * *

The summer before her 5th year was a confusing one for Rosalie.

On one hand, she was McKenzie Potter. Daughter of James and Lily Potter, sister to the boy who lived.

On the other, she was Rosalie Snape. Daughter of Severus Snape, the most notorious Deatheater of the Dark Lord, girlfriend to Draco Malfoy.

She loved spending time with her godfather, Remus Lupin along with the godfather of her brother, Sirius Black. But she hadn't seen Draco all summer and she was starting to miss him.

They exchanged letters every day, but it just wasn't the same.

* * *

Rosalie was in her room when she heard thundering footsteps. She left her room and went downstairs to investigate. "Kreacher, what's going on?" she asked the house elf.

"Blood traitors have arrived, Mistress", he said. Kreacher and her were on good terms with each other, much like her and Dobby had been.

She didn't abuse him like Sirius sometimes did. _Blood traitors?_ Rosalie thought. She heard Molly Weasley yelling and she got her answer.

The Weasley's were here.

She made her way into the kitchen.

"McKenzie", Remus said smiling.

"Good morning, Moony", she said.

"McKenzie?" twin voices said from behind her.

Sirius shushed them and ushered them into the dining room.

Rosalie was shocked to find a whole group of people there.

"14 years ago, McKenzie Potter went missing", Remus said, "As many of you remember. She disappeared without a trace, but it wasn't until a few years ago that was found".

"Then where is she?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked.

Sirius pushed her forward.

"When Severus Snape entered the Potter home shortly after Lily and James' murder, he took McKenzie and raised her as his own", Remus explained.

"So Rosalie is McKenzie?" Fred asked.

"So what are we supposed to call her?" George asked.

"Rosalie, because that's my name. This life is all I've ever known", Rosalie told them, "Sirius and Remus are the only two to call me McKenzie, because that's how they know me, but I'm Rosalie Snape".

"The younger ones cannot know about this", Remus said, "Until Rosalie is ready to come out. Is that understood?"

The twins nodded.

"There. Now it's settled. Rosalie, when Harry arrives he'll be sharing a room with you, along with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny", Sirius said, "We'll sort out the rest of the sleeping arrangements when the others arrive".

Rosalie nodded and then pulled Remus aside.

"Can I floo to the Malfoy's?" she asked.

"I don't think that it's safe at the moment", he told her.

"Please", she begged, "I haven't seen him all summer".

Remus sighed and said, "Fine. But only for a little while. You need to be back before the meeting".

"I'll be back in an hour!" she told him and made her way to the fireplace. She took a handful of powder and said, "Malfoy Manor!" In a second, she found herself on the floor of the foyer. She coughed and frowned when she found herself covered in soot. "Rosalie?" she heard. She had never been happier to hear her name on his lips. Rosalie jumped up and threw her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him. "Say it again", she told him.

"What?" he asked her.

"My name, say my name again", she said.

Draco smiled and said, "Rosalie".

Rosalie placed her lips on his again. "I've missed you so much", she said, "Are your parents home?"

Draco smirked and said, "Gone for the evening".

Rosalie smiled and dragged him up to his room, where she pushed him down on the bed. She crawled on top of him and connected their lips again. She had missed this so much.

Draco's tongue licked at her bottom lip.

She denied him entrance a couple of times, before relenting.

They fought for control of the kiss and not surprisingly, Draco won.

She sighed into Draco's mouth when his hands found their way into her hair.

He sat up taking her with him. He gently pulled her head back, trailing kisses down her neck.

Rosalie gasped and bit her swollen bottom lip.

Draco rolled over, now hovering above Rosalie. His blue eyes were clouded with lust and the pupils were blown wide with desire.

Rosalie's cheeks were flushed and her chest heaved with every breath she took.

Draco's eyes stayed on hers as his hand trailed down her body.

She grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

Draco stroked her cheek and kissed her. "It's okay", he told her.

"I want to…it's just…" she stuttered.

"I'm willing to wait", he reassured her.

The two made out for quite a while until Rosalie heard a door slam.

"What time is it?" she asked him.

"6, maybe 7", he told her.

"Shit. I'm going to be late!" she cursed. She ran over to a Draco's mirror and fixed her hair. When she looked put together enough, she ran back over to Draco and kissed him. "I'm sorry", she said, "I'll see you when school starts". Rosalie snuck down to the fireplace and flooed back to Grimmauld place. Luckily, she had arrived 20 minutes before the meeting. She was making her way back upstairs when the door opened. "Rosalie?" she heard. Rosalie froze and slowly turned. She put a fake smile on her face and said, "Harry".

* * *

 **So...how do you think this year's going to go? Will she defy Draco and side with Harry and Dumbledore's army or side with Draco and Inquisitorial Squad?**

 **More importantly, when do think Harry will find out the truth about Rosalie?**


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way. I only own my OC.**

* * *

"Rosalie! What are you doing here?" Harry asked her.

"Uh…" she said. Thankfully she was saved by Molly Weasley appearing.

"Harry!" Molly said, brushing past Rosalie.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Harry said smiling at her.

She closed the door behind her and hugged Harry. "Heavens, you're alright. Bit peaky, but I'm afraid dinner will have to wait until after the meeting's finished", Molly said.

Harry started to say something, but Molly cut him off.

"Nope. No time to explain. Straight upstairs, first door on your left", she told him.

Rosalie took this opportunity to sneak back into the dining room. She took a seat next to Tonks.

"Is everyone here?" Moody asked.

"We're just waiting on…" Remus said.

The fireplace came to life and Snape stepped out.

"Daddy!" Rosalie said jumping up. She ran to her father and hugged him. "I've missed you!" Rosalie told him.

"I've missed you too, Rose", he said.

Father and daughter sat down.

Rosalie spaced out during the meeting until they started talking about Harry.

"If anyone has a right to know, it's Harry. If it wasn't for Harry, we wouldn't even know Voldemort was back", Sirius said.

Rosalie was confused. Her and her father would know he was back. Especially since Rosalie was in a relationship with Draco and his father was one of the most loyal Deatheaters there were.

"He's not a child, Molly", Sirius told her.

"But he's not an adult either", Molly said, "He's not James, Sirius".

"Well, he's not your son", Sirius said.

"He's as good as", Molly told him, "Who else has he got?"

"He's got me", Sirius said.

"How touchingly paternal, Black", Snape said, "Perhaps Potter will grow up to be a felon, just like his godfather".

"Now, you stay out of this, Snivellus", Sirius snapped.

"Could you two act like adults, please?" Rosalie muttered, causing her godfather to smile.

"Is there something you'd like to add Kenzie?" Sirius asked.

"My name is Rosalie, Sirius!" Rosalie snapped at him, "Harry's not alone. He's got me too. He just doesn't know it yet. I don't know when he's going to find out, but I'd like to be the one to tell him…there's something else".

"Go on", Remus told her.

Rosalie took a deep breath and said, "It's about something you said earlier. That Voldemort may have a weapon he didn't have before. It's me, isn't it?"

"We can't be sure of anything, Rosalie", Remus told her.

"I'm the ultimate weapon. I'm the missing Potter. He can use me against Harry", Rosalie said.

"Where are you going with this?" Sirius asked.

"I've decided that I'm going to take the mark", she said.

"No!" Remus said, "Absolutely not!"

"It's not your choice to make, Remus!" Rosalie bit back, "Think about it. Voldemort doesn't trust my father as he used to. I'm dating the son of one of the most loyal Deatheaters and I'm the daughter of the most famous Deatheater to ever live. Voldemort will suspect something is wrong if I don't take it. He might even kill Draco and that I cannot allow. Draco will be expected to take the mark soon too".

"It's crazy, but it might work", Sirius said.

"You cannot possibly be entertaining this idea, Sirius!" Remus said, "What would James and Lily think?!"

"They would see a brave daughter who is willing to sacrifice everything to keep people safe", Sirius said, "Like Lily did for Harry. Think of it. She'll be able to provide us with more information than Snivellus".

"And if she's caught?" Remus asked, "What then, Sirius? He would kill her".

"Remus, given the choice, I wouldn't do this. But I have to. It's something I'm willing to die for", Rosalie said, "Like my mother did before me".

"You are truly your mother's daughter", Remus told her.

In that moment, everyone could Lily shining through her daughter. It was the reason she had been sorted into Gryffindor to begin with.

Rosalie could deny being a Potter all she wanted, but deep down, she truly was Lily Potter's daughter. She had the bravery of a Gryffindor, but the cunning of a Slytherin. She had the best of both worlds.

* * *

 **Well would you look at that? Rosalie is growing up to be a very confident young woman. It also looks like Rosalie is going to be a double agent like her father. I wonder what this means for our power couple?**


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

 **A/N - I'm back guys! I'll be writing several chapters and posting them this week, since school starts next week.**

* * *

When it came time to have dinner, Rosalie chose not to stay.

"Are you sure you won't stay?" Remus asked.

"I've enjoyed the summer here, but I miss Spinner's End. I really just want to spend some time with my father before school starts", she told him.

"Very well", Remus said. He hugged his goddaughter and watched her floo to Spinner's End. "I've got a bad feeling about this year", Remus said.

"Now you're starting to sound like McKenzie", Sirius told him.

* * *

Before Rosalie knew it, it was the first day of school. She got on the train and search for Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. She finally found them and pounced on Draco, kissing him.

Draco's hands came up to cradle her face.

"Okay, you two are seriously going to make me puke this year", Blaise said.

Rosalie pulled away and said, "What's wrong, Blaisey? Why don't you ask Draco if he'll share?"

"You're mine", Draco growled.

Pansy rolled her eyes and got up and left.

"What's her problem?" Draco asked.

"Maybe it's her time of the month", Blaise said.

Rosalie knew why Pansy left.

Because she was still in love with Draco.

She sympathized with her, because she had felt the same way when Draco had dated Pansy.

When they arrived at the platform in Hogsmeade, Draco sauntered up to Harry.

"Draco!" Rosalie said.

"Don't", Blaise said holding her back.

"I'm surprised the Ministry's still letting you walk around free, Potter. Better enjoy while you can. I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it", Draco taunted Harry.

Harry lunged at Draco, but was held back by Ron.

"What'd I tell you? Complete nutter", Draco said.

"Just stay away from me!" Harry yelled.

Draco walked back over to Rosalie to find her glaring at him.

"Blaise, Pansy, we'll meet you at the carriages", Rosalie said.

The two looked at Draco and Rosalie before leaving.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Do you have to antagonize him like that?" she snapped.

"Rosa…" he said, trying to calm her.

"He's my brother!" she hissed, pushing on his chest.

Draco grabbed her wrists.

"Hey! Take your hands off her!" Harry yelled, seeing the conflict between the two.

"When you insult him, you insult me. Remember that next time", Rosalie said. She pulled away from Draco and started to walk away from him.

"Rosalie!" Harry called.

"Leave me alone, Harry!" she yelled back.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay", he said.

"I'm fine! Look, no bruises", she told him.

"That doesn't mean he shouldn't grab you like that", Harry said.

"Just leave it alone, Harry", Rosalie said and continued her walk to the carriages. She caught one of the last ones up to the castle, without Draco.

* * *

When Rosalie got up to the castle, Draco stopped her before she could enter the Great Hall. He pulled her into an alcove so no one would hear them talking. "I'm sorry", he started, "I keep forgetting who you really are".

"Who I really am? I'm still your Rosalie. Being Harry's sister doesn't change that", she told him.

"That's where you're wrong Rose. It changes everything. The Dark Lord knows who you really are. What if he decides to use that against you?" Draco asked her.

"How can he? It's not my fault I'm a Potter", Rosalie insisted.

Draco sighed. "You're not understanding Rosalie. You're a Potter. You're THE missing Potter. You're a bargaining chip and you've got a Gryffindor streak. It's going to land you hot water one day and I might not being able to pull you out", Draco explained.

"I promise to be careful", she told him.

Draco didn't quite believe her.

Much like her brother, she had a habit of getting herself into trouble.

"I don't want to see you get hurt, Rosie", Draco said.

"I won't. Everything will be fine", she said, "Now let's go ear dinner, yeah?"

Draco nodded and followed her into the Great Hall.

Harry looked up and saw them.

"Mate, let it go", Ron told him.

"I don't like her with him. I never have", Harry said.

"It's Rosalie. She does what she pleases", Hermione said.

Harry didn't know why he felt like he had to be protective over Rosalie, but he could tell Draco was no good for her.

* * *

 **Looks like there's trouble in paradise yet again for our two lovebirds. Will Rosalie be able to stay out of trouble this year?**


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

 **A/N - I don't know how many chapters 5th year will be since I don't plan for Rosalie to be involved in Dumbledore's Army.**

* * *

Dinner was uneventful, except for Dumbledore introducing the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge.

Rosalie sighed. Her father had been rejected yet again.

Draco placed his hand on hers and said, "He'll get it next year, Rose". She had only nodded and went back to eating.

Rosalie could already tell she was going to hate the woman.

She dressed in hideously pink clothing, had the most annoying giggle Rosalie had ever heard, and had the face of a toad.

Rosalie could already tell this was going to be a tough year. When they got up to the dorms, Rosalie collapsed onto Draco's bed. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Rosalie asked him.

"Are you not sleeping again? Are you having visions?" Draco asked her.

"I always sleep better in your arms", she said softly.

Draco smiled and crawled into bed with her. "I love you Rosalie Snape", Draco murmured into her temple.

"I love you too Draco Malfoy".

* * *

The first class of the day was DADA.

Someone had created a paper bird and it was flittering around the classroom until it became a pile of ash on Pavarti's desk.

"Good morning, children", Umbridge said, "Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations. More commonly known as OWL's".

At the word 'owl', Rosalie was struck with a vision.

 _"Avada Kadavra!" "Hedwig!"_

Rosalie gasped when she came out of the vision.

"Miss Snape? Is there a problem?" Umbridge asked.

"I…not feeling too well", Rosalie said.

Umbridge walked up to her and inspected her. "Mr. Malfoy, please take Miss Snape to the hospital wing and then report back here", Umbridge said.

Draco scooped Rosalie up his arms and grabbed her bag.

Harry glanced over at them.

Rosalie was pale and sweating.

Draco carried her out of the classroom and down to the dungeons.

Her father opened the door to his quarters. "Draco…what are you…?"

"I think Rosalie had another vision", Draco explained.

"Bring her inside", Snape told him.

Draco entered Snape's quarters and laid her on the bed.

"Go back to class. I'll inform the other teachers of her condition", Snape told him.

Draco kissed Rosalie on the forehead, before leaving.

"Rosalie, can you tell me what you saw?" Snape asked her.

"It was dark, because it was storming. I…I think it was raining. I was in the sky. I heard someone use the killing curse and another voice yell, "Hedwig". I have no clue where it came from or why I had it", she explained.

"Hedwig is Potter's owl", Snape said.

"I know that! But why am I having visions about his owl dying?" Rosalie asked, "Why am I having these damn visions in the first place?"

"I honestly don't know Rosalie", Snape said, "Stay here and rest".

* * *

Life was awkward for the Potter siblings over the next few days.

Both Harry and Rosalie's friends had been acting odd around them.

Even Draco had started to walk on eggshells around Rosalie, not wanting to trigger another episode.

"I'm not made of glass, Draco!" Rosalie insisted.

"I know that Rose. It's just…do you know how hard it is for me to see in pain or suffering and not being able to do anything about it?" Draco asked her.

"It's not my fault Draco! It's not like I asked for these visions!" Rosalie hissed. She sighed and stormed off down the hallway. "Rosalie!" she heard Harry call, but she kept walking.

He grabbed her arm and she stopped.

"What?" she hissed.

"I need to tell you something", Harry said.

She rolled her eyes and allowed him to lead her into an alcove behind a tapestry. "Okay, you've got my attention. Now start talking", she said.

"When I went to the Ministry for my hearing, I saw Lucius Malfoy talking to the Minister for Magic", Harry told her.

"And you're telling me this, why?" she asked.

"Well I thought you should know considering you're dating his son", Harry said.

"Which is exactly why I shouldn't even be talking to you. I'm walking a thin line with Lucius as it is. Do you have any idea what could happen if he finds out I'm talking with you?" Rosalie said.

"Are you that scared of him?" Harry asked.

"I'd be a fool not to", Rosalie said, "Everything just feels like it's falling apart".

Harry dropped his book bag and hugged Rosalie.

Rosalie wrapped her arms around her brother, glad for the comfort from someone other than Draco or her father.

The warning bell sounded and they broke apart.

"Thanks for that…I really needed it", Rosalie told him.

Harry blushed and said, "Anytime".

Rosalie grabbed her stuff and ran to class.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

 **A/N - I feel like most of this chapter is just meh. I like the last section.**

* * *

The months began to turn colder, much like Rosalie and Draco's relationship.

She had taken to spending more time with her brother and his friends, while still maintaining her Slytherin friendships.

"So are you and Draco…not together anymore?" Hermione asked her one day.

"I honestly don't know. Draco is and was my first love. I can't just give up on him like that", Rosalie said, "I just…I don't know". Rosalie looked over at the Slytherin table, where Draco sat.

Blaise was talking excitedly about something and Draco was ignoring him.

Rosalie missed Draco. She missed his lips against hers. She missed falling asleep in his arms.

Since the first day of school, she hadn't had another vision thankfully.

Rosalie was startled out of her thoughts by Hermione snapping at Ron. "Do you ever stop eating?" she asked him.

"What? I'm hungry", Ron said.

Harry walked up to them.

"Harry", Hermione said.

"Can I join you?" he asked.

"Pardon me, professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?" they heard Umbridge say.

They all filed out into the hallway, where McGonagall and Umbridge were having a disagreement on the stairs.

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices", McGonagall said.

By this time, many of the students of Hogwarts had things etched into the back of their hands.

"So silly of me, but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom Minerva", Umbridge said.

"Not at all, Dolores, merely your medieval methods".

"I am sorry, dear. But to question my practices is to question the Ministry and by extension, the minister himself. I am a tolerant woman but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty".

McGonagall took a step down and said, "Disloyalty".

Umbridge turned to the group of students gathered at the base of the stairs. "Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action".

Rosalie could tell this was not going to good.

* * *

As Rosalie was making her way to her next class, she heard someone call her name.

Normally she would've kept walking, but there was no one else in the hallway and nowhere to hide.

She stopped and turned around, blue eyes meeting another pair of blue eyes.

"Hey", Draco said.

"Hi", she said.

"Rose…I…" he said.

Rosalie smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

Draco wrapped his arms around her, connecting their lips. "I love you Rosalie Snape", Draco told her, "Visions and all".

"And I love you, Draco Malfoy", she said, "Cockiness and all".

Draco chuckled and hugged her close to his body. Rosalie had missed his arms around her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just scared is all. I don't understand why all this is happening", Rosalie told him.

"That's why I'm here. You don't need to shoulder all the load. I'll help you in any way I can. Just let me in".

"One thing you have to understand Draco is that Harry is my brother and nothing it going to change that. I'm a Potter whether I want to admit it or not. As much as I want to deny it, I have a connection with him. I don't know when he's going to find out or when I'm going to tell him, but either way, you're going to have to deal with him for the rest of our lives".

Draco sighed. "I promise to try", Draco told her.

"Remember when you said you weren't your father? Prove it me. Show me that you're not just a carbon copy of your father. You're incredibly sweet Draco. You should let people see that more often".

Draco kissed her head. "I still can't believe you're a Potter. Do you think you'll ever go back to your birth name?"

"Honestly? No. James and Lily Potter might be my biological parents, but my father has given me the best life he could. If he had just left me there, I would have been separated from Harry anyway. Maybe I would've never had the chance to come here…I…I would've never met you. I can't imagine my life without you Draco".

Draco leaned down and kissed her again, pouring all the love he could into the kiss.

It almost made Rosalie weak in the knees and it made her lightheaded.

"I…I need to get to class", Rosalie told Draco.

He kissed her one last time, before letting her go.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

* * *

Umbridge ran the school like a dictator.

It seemed every day new proclamations were going up on the wall outside the Great Hall.

Everyone, except the Slytherins of course, were mistreated and disciplined.

Umbridge even tried to banish Trelawney from Hogwarts, until Dumbledore stepped in.

Hogwarts was slowly going downhill and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Or was there?

* * *

Rosalie was sleeping in Draco's bed when she heard a tapping at the window. She quietly got up and found Hedwig with a letter in her mouth. "Hedwig?" Rosalie whispered. She took the letter from the owl and opened it.

 _Dear Rosalie, I didn't know how else to get this message to you. Hermione and Ron have come up with a plan that involves me teaching other students to defend themselves. It would mean a lot if you would meet us in Hogsmeade this weekend for a meeting. Please consider coming. – Harry_

Rosalie chewed on her bottom lip.

Participating in this could get her into trouble and it wasn't like she didn't know defensive magic.

But Harry was her brother and she felt the need to help him.

She quickly scribbled back a response.

 _I'm sorry Harry, but I just can't. My father said one day I'd have to pick a side and I choose whatever side Draco's on. I'm so sorry – Rosalie_

"Rose?" she heard Draco murmur. She handed the letter to Hedwig and shut the window. "I just got up to get a drink of water", she told him.

"Come back to bed", he said yawning.

Rosalie climbed back into the bed and set her head on Draco's chest. She felt bad about turning Harry down, but she needed to prove to Lucius that she was a good match for Draco.

Draco was her life and she couldn't imagine having to live without him.

* * *

But Harry's secret little group didn't stay a secret for long.

Umbridge soon found out about it and formed the "Inquisitorial Squad", which of course Draco joined.

"You should join too", Draco told her.

"I'm not sucking up to that toad", she told him.

"This has to do with Potter doesn't it?"

"Harry. His name is Harry".

"Who even are you? Are you Rosalie Snape or McKenzie Potter? Because I can't tell sometimes. You're sure as hell not my girlfriend".

"Do you know how difficult this is for me? My whole life has been a lie up until last year. I don't know who I am anymore".

"Maybe…maybe we should take a break for a while". With those words, Draco Malfoy had broken her heart.

"Maybe we should".

Draco kissed her forehead and walked out of the common room, heading to Umbridge's office.

Rosalie felt like her heart had been shattered into a million pieces. She wished her father had never told her of her true parentage. She wished she'd never told Draco. She wished Voldemort had just killed her. Blaise entered the common room and immediately gathered her in his arms.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"Draco and I…" Rosalie gasped.

"Shhh", Blaise cooed stroking her hair. Blaise held Rosalie as she cried for the next hour.

* * *

About a week before Christmas, Rosalie had another vision.

Only this one was different.

She was in the Department of Mysteries.

Nagini, the Dark Lord's pet snake, slithered around her feet. Nagini raised her head and hissed at Rosalie, before slithering towards a door.

Rosalie followed her and opened the door for Nagini.

They were in a room with thousands of shelves housing prophecies.

Someone was walking down the corridor.

"Mr. Weasley?" Rosalie asked, but he couldn't hear her.

He turned around and Nagini began attacking him.

"Nagini! Stop!" Rosalie screamed.

"McKenzie…" Rosalie heard, before she shot up in bed. She was panting and shaking.

"Rose? What's going on?" Pansy asked her, "Someone go get Professor Snape!"

Astoria got out of her bed and ran for the door.

Pansy tried to comfort Rosalie while they waited for her father.

Her father came into the room and scooped her up out of bed and carried her to his quarters. He made her a cup of hot tea and said, "Now, tell me what you saw".

"I was in the Department of Mysteries. Nagini was at my feet. It was like I was bound to her. I opened the door and there was this room with prophecies on shelves. Arthur Weasley was there, but he couldn't see or hear me. Then Nagini just started attacking him and there was nothing I could do", she told him.

"Potter had a dream where he was Nagini", he said, "The Dark Lord must be growing stronger if you and Potter are now sharing visions and dreams".

* * *

Snape took Rosalie to Dumbledore's office. "You wished to see me, headmaster?" Snape said.

Harry looked at Rosalie, wondering what she was doing there. He opened his mouth to ask her and she shook her head.

'Later', she mouthed to him and he nodded.

"Oh, Severus. I'm afraid we can't wait. Not even till the morning", Dumbledore said, "Otherwise, we'll all be vulnerable".

Snape nodded and took Harry by the arm, dragging him out of the office.

"Rosalie", Dumbledore said, "Please sit".

"Headmaster…" she said, "I've been having visions since third year".

"Yes, Trelawney expected you would".

"But why?"

"It's not clear why some develop the sight and others do not".

"Isn't there a way to get them to go away?"

"Unfortunately not, my dear. I'd like you to start spending time with Professor Trelawney. She may be able to help you to cope and control the visions".

"Thank you, Professor". She got up and started to leave the office when Dumbledore said, "Harry will find out eventually. How do you think he'd feel if someone else told him?" Rosalie brushed him off and made her way back to the dungeons.

* * *

 **I feel like we might be getting closer to the big reveal. When do you guys think it should happen?**

 **I was originally planning for it to happen at the end of 6th year, but I can tell that Rosalie is getting anxious about it and doesn't want to keep it a secret for very much longer.**


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

 **A/N - THE TRUTH IS FINALLY REVEALED!**

* * *

The next morning, Rosalie made her way to Gryffindor tower.

"Password?" the fat lady asked.

"I don't know it, but I'm a Gryffindor", Rosalie told her.

"You wear Slytherin robes!"

"Open or I'll set you on fire!"

The fat lady gasped.

"Rosalie?" she heard.

"Oh Neville! Thank Merlin. I need to get into the common room to talk to Harry. It's really important", Rosalie told him.

"Oh sure", Neville said. He gave the fat lady the password and they entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

It went silent when the Gryffindor's saw Rosalie.

Rosalie quickly made her way up the stairs to Harry's room. She knocked on the door and Seamus answered. "Oh…umm…is Harry in there?" she asked.

"Harry, it's Rosalie", Seamus said.

Harry came out of the room.

"Harry, I…I have something to tell you", Rosalie said, "Is there somewhere private we could talk?"

"Yeah, follow me", Harry said.

As they left the common room, there were whispers.

Rosalie knew they suspected that she was now dating Harry, but that couldn't be further from the truth.

Harry led them up to the 7th floor, where a door appeared.

They went inside and Rosalie's mouth dropped open.

"It's called the Room of Requirement. It's where we've been having our meetings", Harry told her, "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Rosalie turned to him and said, "My father is teaching you Occulmency correct?"

"Yes, but I'm not very good at it", he told her.

"I wasn't when I first started either".

"I don't understand, what has that got to do with this?"

"Read my mind and you'll understand, I promise".

"Legilimens".

Harry was transported into Rosalie's memories. He was in his parent's house, the house where he was born. He watched as Snape picked up a baby that was sitting in a cradle.

Snape apparated and appeared in another house.

This one was darker and less friendly.

Snape looked down at the baby and said, "Little McKenzie".

Harry watched as the years passed by and the little girl grew up to be Rosalie. He was suddenly pushed out of the memory and he saw Rosalie bent forward panting.

"It's me, Harry. I'm McKenzie. Your sister", she said.

If Harry hadn't seen it with his own two eyes, he wouldn't have believed it. He stepped forward and hugged her.

Tears filled Harry's eyes as she hugged him back.

"I'm not the only one. I'm not alone", Harry said.

"No, you're not alone", Rosalie told him.

* * *

The week after was Christmas and Harry had invited Rosalie to spend it with him and the Weasley's at Grimmauld Place.

So far, the Weasley Twins, Molly, Arthur, Harry, and Sirius were the only ones who knew of her true parentage and Rosalie wanted to keep it that way.

Harry and Rosalie spent Christmas morning in their room, away from the Weasley's and Hermione.

The two siblings just wanted to spend time together.

Rosalie received packages from both her father and the Malfoy's and the Weasley's of course. Rosalie sighed and stared at the package from Draco.

"Are you not going to open it?" Harry asked her.

"What's the point? We're not together anymore anyway".

"I may not like the guy, but he made you happy".

Rosalie nodded and carefully unwrapped the package.

In the box sat a beautiful white fur scarf and a picture frame.

The picture was of her and Draco lying under the tree in the courtyard. Her head was in his lap as he stroked her hair. She was smiling and laughing at something Draco had said. She smiled.

That had been sometime last year, before everything had gone horribly wrong.

Accompanying the picture was a letter.

"Rose, are you coming downstairs?" Harry asked her.

"No, you go on", she told him, "I'll be down later".

Harry nodded and left the room.

Rosalie opened the letter and started to read it.

 _Dearest Rosalie,_

 _I hope you like your present. I saw it and it reminded me of the time Moody transfigured me into a ferret. I remember how you held me in your hands and stroked my fur until McGonagall changed me back. I screwed up that day, because all I wanted to do was torment Harry. If only I had known then what I knew now, I wouldn't have done it. You of all people know I don't handle things very well and sometimes I don't think before I speak. I want to apologize for all the times I've hurt you in the past and for all the times that I know I will hurt you in the future. I wish I could tell you that I will never hurt you again, but you once told me not to make promises I can't keep. One thing I can promise you Rosalie, is that I still love you. There will never come a day when I won't love you. You were my first everything. I don't want to lose you Rosalie, but I'm afraid I may have lost you forever this time. Please tell me that isn't so. I will do anything to make it up to you._

 _Love,_

 _Draco_

Rosalie was in tears by the time she finished reading the letter. She picked up the fur scarf and wrapped it around her neck, burying her nose in it. She noticed that Draco had charmed it for her.

It smelled like him and made her miss him even more.

"Kenzie?" she heard. She quickly wiped her eyes and turned to Sirius. "Yes?" she asked.

"Come downstairs. You've been cooped up in this room all day", Sirius said.

Rosalie stood up and followed him downstairs, the scarf still wrapped around her neck.


End file.
